


I Make My Own Luck

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Rogue, Shay Cormac - Fandom, shay Patrick Cormac - Fandom
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Rogue, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: You are a skilled Assassin from a distant Brotherhood sent to assist the Brotherhood of the Colonial Rite. However, you find that your alligence shifting…
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Reader, Liam O'Brien (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway, Shay Cormac/Liam O'Brien, Shay Cormac/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N) perched on top of the Homestead as she usually did when Achilles was having his “talks” with the other Assassins. She hadn’t been there long, and it was more than the cry for help to the her Arabic Brotherhood that alerted her to the Colonial Rite’s pain. There was trouble in the air, and though she was there to help, they wouldn’t disclose it to her. Not yet anyway. She didn’t harbor any resentment becauseknowing how close knit the Brotherhood was. They didn’t take kindly to strangers in their troubles. Even invited ones.

Which was why she had taken to spying from above when they gathered on the front porch and assumed that she was off in the library or her room like they’d asked her to be. She always listened and never made trouble, and they took to it very well. An Assassin would be cautious of this behavior, but that only spoke volumes to their preoccupied minds. They didn’t notice when she left in the middle of the day or night, and they certainly didn’t notice when she all too eagerly went to her guestroom. Maybe, she thought, they assumed she didn’t understand their words or wasn’t interested; and she intended to keep it that way.

Focusing and lowering her breathing, she scanned the tree line for any approaching bodies. It would be awkward to explain how she got on the roof and how often she did this. While she did this, she listened.

“It’s worse than we thought, Mentor.” Hope said, (Y/N) could already imagine the way she paced when she was upset. “The Templars are gaining ground in New York. Our friends there will soon be none if we don’t act.”

Achilles’s voice rumbled low, and (Y/N) noted it to be his tone of contemplation. “What about you?”

“As Hope has said” he began, “The Templars have been causing trouble on the open oceans too. It’s been difficult finding anyone who will sail with us anymore.” The gruff voice could be none other than Liam.

“What would you have us do, Mentor?” Hope asked and the voices quieted for a moment. (Y/N) feared she had been made and tensed her body completely, pressing it lower to the shackled roof.

“Hope, go to Albany and see if you can help. You have full authority there. Liam, you’re needed here with me. We have much to do.”

“Yes, Master.” They said in unison.

“What of (Y/N)?” Hope asked.

“I can keep her busy in Boston.” Liam said, “It’ll do us good to see who the Arabic Brotherhood has sent, and it’ll keep her busy until we know we can trust her.”

“Then you both have your missions.” Achilles said, “Hope, a word before you go.” The closing of the front door sent vibrations up the post to the roof and through her fingers signaling her time for information was up. Slinking back to the branch that connected her roof to her room, (Y/N) made sure to move gracefully as rustling and or falling leaves would draw too much attention. There stood a tree about ten feet from her bedroom window and whose limbs were both five feet with one leading from the window to the trunk and the other from the trunk to the roof. What she had discovered was that she could leap onto the branch leading from her room to the trunk, hug the trunk as she shifted around it, and take the other limb to the roof with no one being the wiser.

This is was she had been doing for weeks, and she had gotten very good at it. Just in time too, as she made her way to the bed in the middle of the room and picked up her throwing knives and oil that had been laid out to appear as if she had been cleaning them, because Liam knocked. She picked up her cloth and oil and began working on the already precise knives when she told him to enter. His eyes scanned the room, uneasily spying the open window, but relaxing when he caught her with her knives in her hands.

“Liam?” (Y/N) asked and he nodded with a smile.

“Yes. You remembered.”

“I’ve been practicing.” She smiled as shyly as she could. The effect was immediate. Liam relaxed fully and slumped against the door frame. “Will Achilles and Grace be joining us?” (Y/N) leaned up onto her tiptoes to try to look over and behind him though she knew very well that they would not. Her Mentor taught her at a very young age that women were often overlooked as dangerous and to use that to the full extent of her Assassin abilities. If she acted and appeared in every way to be just a girl, then they wouldn’t think too much of her and that cover was priceless.

“Hope.” Liam chuckled, “No. Achilles has sent her on her way, and I’ve taken up to showing you our fair land. It must not be fun being stuck at the Homestead all day.”

“It hasn’t been too bad. Achilles….is a good story-teller.” She said, and Liam laughed.

“He’ll talk you ear off it you let him. Now, I was thinking you’d like to see Boston. There’re docks there that we can explore. Do you have many docks where you’re from?”

Liam, in her personal opinion, was a very sweet and kind man. Handsome too. He asked her many things about her home, and told her stories of his time with the Assassins. He spoke little of the last year, which lead her to believe that whatever had happened must have been traumatic and explained why she was there. No one would speak of the “incident”, they called it, of an Assassin going mad and betraying them. The Colonial Brotherhood was still young and learning.

Liam took her on a day’s journey by horse to the small town of Boston. People roamed the streets in unusual attire, and called to one another when they spied a friendly face. The clothes in this land were strange with tight waists making it difficult to move and breathe. Hope tried getting (Y/N) a more colonial look, but that didn’t last long. If anything, it made (Y/N) respect Hope more. It smelled of dirt after a rain and sea salt here.

They were at the docks enjoying the view when Liam’s name was called and he wheeled around. A dark skinned man in a smirk,and an unusual accent raised his arms from a nearby boat. Liam shook his head and chuckled.

“Well, look who’s back!”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t miss me!” The man grinned. “Do me the honor of coming up and listening to my tale. Bring your company too.”

“You have interesting friends.” She said.

“Le Chasseur is a friend of the Creed and a good man. It would do both of you some good to meet.” Liam lead her up the dock, up the docking bay, and on to the ship. Le Chasseur was an interesting man, an Afro-French spy working for the government who had a soft spots for hoods. He introduced himself and asked a crewman to lead her around the ship while he and Liam followed. This was yet another ploy to talk quite literally behind her back, but she didn’t mind. They would trust her when they would. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t get her information.

“The Templars have struck again.” Le Chasseur growled. “Another fleet has fallen, and my sources tell me a ship the Morrigan is to blame.”

“Impossible!” Liam’s voice hitched up an octave and the pair grew quiet. (Y/N) asked the crewman a question in an attempt to seem interested, and the conversation behind her picked up again. “He’s….he’s dead. We saw him get shot We saw him fall! Not even he could survive a bullet, a cliff, and the ocean. No man’s that lucky.”

“There’s no reason for us to believe it is him.” Le Chasseur assured Liam. “But his ship is causing trouble.”

“He’s haunting us.” Liam growled, “Even from beyond the grave he’s managing to interfere with Achilles’s plans.”

“Don’t worry friend, we will win. The Templars are just lucky. Don’t let it mess with your mind.”

But it did. The walk back to their horses was uncomfortable as Liam tried a bit too hard to ask her about her life. Finally, she had to ask, “Are you well, Liam? I can’t help by notice your mood has grown disheartened since our talk with your friend.”

“Everything is fine.” He initially said.

“Liam.” She said sternly. “I do not feel you’re being honest, but I will not force you to speak to me. However, if you ask me one more thing about my Order, I will go mad!” She laughed and looked to see him fight a smile. Finally, he cracked and laughed as well.

“Fair.”

“Good! Now, what do you Assassins do for fun around here?”

“Fun? Aren’t you on a diplomatic mission?” He teased.

“Achilles hasn’t had use of me yet, so I will enjoy my freedom while I can. So tell me, what do you do for fun?”

Liam whinced, “It’s not an event a lady would have fun at. Maybe, when Hope gets back, she can take you somewhere.”

“Oh really?” She cocked a brow. “I disagree. You’re taking a trip with me, so you should be the one to entertain me. What do you and your friends do?”

“Besides drink and get into fights? Not much.” He chuckled and then saw the eager look in her eyes. “Nooo.”

“Too late.” She peeked the sunset. “It’s getting late and I need some rest. Besides, we can consider it training if that makes you feel better.”

Taverns here were much more simple, she noted, and they smelled terrible. Men filled the space with loud shouts and foul odors, and two barmaids catered to them. Liam sat uncomfortablely in front of her, and kept his eyes on the men. They sat on the other side of the tarven in the middle of the room while (Y/N) and Liam sat in a corner in the shadows as to not gain attention.

“You’re not having fun.” She said, bringing his attention back to their table. “If you feel more comfortable with the men, then maybe you should join them.”

“This was a bad idea.” He motioned to get up but she stopped him.

“One drink.” She said quickly, “Just one drink. Please. I grow tired of Achilles’s stories and being stuck in the Manor. You, Hope, and the others, you get to come and go as you please. Achilles brought me here and won’t let me out of his sight. I can’t go back unless I’ve had some fun.” Liam made a face at the word. “Has anyone ever told you you abhor fun?”

He smiled once, a ghost of a memory coming back to him, before nodding and taking the drink. “One drink.”

And that's how it started. Liam's face turned beet red, his ears beginning to join, by the third drink, and (Y/N) nursed hers. 

“‘E wa’ my best friend, ya'kno?” Liam slurred his words and slumped over the table to look her in the eyes. “We grew up too fast. Then ‘e went an’ betrayed us. I wa’ so mad at him fer so long.” He took another swig.

“What happened?” She asked innocently enough. Her plan had worked too well. She didn’t think Liam would be in this much pain however, and it broke her heart. “What happened to Shay?”

“Achilles sent him on a mission, an’ ‘e came back an’ tried to steal the object back. We ‘ad no choice.” He hiccuped and (Y/N) moved the cup from his hands. Liam didn’t even notice it’s absence. “So, 'e was shot an’ kilt.“ His eyes teared up. “He used ta have sayin’ 'bout luck. I wish he were here to say it again. But I don’t forgive 'im. He betrayed tha Brotherhood, an’ paid the price.” Liam slumped over and (Y/N) tapped his face. From where they sat, no one would see them.

“Tell me about Achilles’s mission. What was so important that he had someone killed? Why did he send for me? What did he think I could help with? Liam!” She hissed.

“Damn,” Hiccup! “sites.” Hiccup! “The ones,” he mumbled, “that came before.” His head hit the tablet with a dull thump.

“I’m sorry Liam.” She stood up and threw his arm over her shoulders. “ I just had to get some answers is all. Let’s get you home.”

Liam’s appearance did not betray him, for he was just as heavy and sturdy as he appeared. Her thighs burned when she lifted him up onto his feet, and began to walk them towards the door. He walked too, but he mostly just dead weighted on her. They made their way to the door, and Liam tripped on an out pulled chair. The chair moved slightly and the man who sat on it growled in their direction. He shot them a dirty look with bloodshot eyes, and his friends grumbled behind them.

“Ya gonna say sorry?” He asked.

“My apologies sir, my friend’s just had a bit too much to drink.” She said half way to the doorknob.

The man stood and knocked over the chair. “I was talking to you, savage.”

“Excuse me?” If this was a term colonists used, then she had never heard it and didn’t know what it meant.

“What? You can’t speak the King’s english, savage?” His friends behind him stood and she took a small step back. She didn’t like this.

“What did ya say to me frien’?” Liam perked up and, before she could tighten her hold on him, staggered to the man and looked him straight in the eye. “I think ya need to apologize.”

The man grew closer, his grin expanding to expose crooked, yellow teeth. “What are you gonna do about it, little man?”

Liam looked in her direction with a mischievous grin fit for the devil himself and said, “Ya wanted to see 'ow I had fun, eh?” And decked the man in the face.

Since that day, Liam and her became good friends. He’d train her in the forest and teach her to move through the trees as he did. He told her stories of his childhood, but he never mentioned Shay again. Nor would he tell her what Achilles was doing that involved Those Who Came Before. Where she came from, this was a serious topic dealt with the utmost respect. It made her nervous to have another Brotherhood meddling with something they didn’t understand, but she wouldn’t interfere unless she knew absolutely what they were doing. Seven weeks after the bar fight, Liam and (Y/N) were out by the back of the Homestead with Liam teaching her how to wield an axe and her teaching him how to properly use a bow. Achilles opened the back door and called for Liam. They both stopped what they were doing an approached the Mentor.

“How can we help, Mentor.” Liam asked.

“I’ll need you for this mission. I’ll be away in Europe for some time and I need you in New York.” Achilles said sternly, obviously in a mood.

“I can join.” (Y/N) offered. But Achilles disregarded her request with a firm no, and she bit her lip and looked at her boots.

“Mentor, she does good work. It would be well for her to-”

“I have spoken, Liam. Now do as I say. Mistress (Y/N), if I can kindly have you watch the Homestead for me. Liam and I have a journey to plan.”

Liam shut his mouth quickly and looked down as well. She gave him a small smile to assure him it was OK, but he didn’t look at her so she dropped it.

“If it’s all the same to you, Mentor,” She emphasized as sweetly as possible. “I would rather take to my room for the evening.” Achilles nodded her inside and stayed behind the speak to Liam. Good, it gave her time to grab her stuff.

“You’re needed in New York. The Box and Manuscript have found their way there, so I’m told, and I’m tasking you to retrieve them.”

“Yes, Mentor.”

“Be gone then. You’re losing sunlight.”

Liam turned on his heel and departed towards the horses, and (Y/N) climbed back into her room to depart as well. She stuffed extra clothes under her blanket to appear as if she had been sleeping, left some books open and weapons out so, if anyone came to check, it would appear she had been training and took a nap. On her left shoulder were five throwing knives neatly tucked into folds, her hidden blades were oiled into perfect silence, her boots were strapped and equipped with knives on the inside straps as well as under the balls of her feet. She was ready. Throwing on her plain black hood, she locked her door with the latch, crawled out the window, left it unlocked, and leapt to the branch outstretched to her room.

Once outside, she could spy Liam on his horse. It would be tricky following him from above, but it would be dark soon and his horse would have trouble seeing whereas she had the moonlight to guide her. She thanked him for the training because within a few minutes she was on his trail. New York would be days away at his current pace, so she kept up.

••••

Liam didn’t move for four days. He did nothing but stay in the room, and she always moved buildings and rooftops to keep an eye on him. He emerged from the inn to walk around town, surveying the area though she knew he was looking for enemies, and to stretch his legs. An infatuated stableboy told her that Liam had all his meals brought to his room, that he roomed alone, and that he would keep an ear open for her. She paid him in a kind smile and that was all he needed.

Night five was especially difficult for her. It was cold, and she was tired and bored. Liam took to his quarters again for the night, and (Y/N) shimmied down the rooftop and back to the ground. Liam would nap for about an hour before going about his nightly duties, so she took this time to stretch her legs. She walked back the bar with her head down, and walked until she reached the docks. It would give her ten minutes to clear her head and then give her enough time to return to her perch before Liam awoke. She was at the docks, admiring the view, when she turned on her heel and walked right into a larger man. She took a step back, excused herself, and looked up to see a crooked, yellow smile beaming down at her.

“Savage!” He beamed, “Image meeting you here.” He looked side to side, and his grin grew. “And without your friend too.” The ugliness of his face had been hidden by the night, but his smell was his identity. (Y/N) tensed, and rolled her shoulders. This was a man who'd taken a beating from a woman, a event that never happened to him it appeared, and was haboring a grudge. No amounts of words would resolve this peacefully.

“I can handle the likes of you without assistance.” She undid her hidden blades and beckoned him.

His grin didn’t halter. “All of us?” Shadows moved behind them and she began to notice she was surrounded with familiar faces from the bar. Trying her best to keep her face calm, she extended her blades farther and smirked.

A man grabbed her from behind and she stabbed his side, it wasn’t a fatal wound but it would hurt and startle them enough to give her some room. Her throwing knives would be no good at such a close proximity, so she’d have to rely on her wit. The boats docked here were abandoned, but she didn’t feel savvy enough so fight on a moving ship. There was nothing to climb, so there was no escape route. It looked like her only bet was to fight.

And she knew she was no match for a group of seven men twice her size.

She rolled her wrists and kept them loose, another man lunged towards her and she swiped at his hands with her knives. Basic defense wouldn’t help her here, she needed to break their defense and get to higher ground. There, she could pick them off or find Liam for assistance. She grabbed the man closest to her and stabbed at his shoulder, he whinced and buckled over, and she used this to climb on his shoulder, run, leap, and kick another one in the face as hard as she could. When she landed on the other side of the group, she took off running. She could see the buildings and people just yards from her. If she could persist and run into the crowd and hide amount the rooftops, she would be safe to get to Liam. She would be safe.

The sound of thundering boots on deck followed behind her, and were closing in. She wasn’t a fool. Even if she could scream out for help, no one would help her. Liam was too far away. She was a fool to leave the Homestead.

A shot fired somewhere ahead of her, and she didn’t fully process it until a bullet whistled past her ear and a man fell with a thud behind her. The others in the group didn’t understand what had happened and continued to charge her until (Y/N) spied a large figure at the end of the boardwalk. Liam! With renewed fire, she turned on her attackers and readied her blades. She stabbed a man in the chest and twisted around to use him as a shield before whirled around the group. With the group of men between her and Liam, she felt confident they could take them. Liam joined the fight and punched man in the face, rolled his body over his shoulder and parred with two men. (Y/N) had the other two, and stabbed one in the face, rolled over his body, and kicked the other in the face with her boot blade engaged. The men landed with thuds just in time for her to see Liam stabbed both men in the necks and remove his blades from their bodies.

He was wiping his knives on their shirts when she approached him.

“Thank you so much. I know you’re probably wondering-” She breathing hitched and she froze. This man was not Liam. For one, he had long black hair tyed back, the second was the scar that ran diagonally down his face and over his right eye. He finished cleaning off his blades and returned them to his wrists with a shy smile.

“I… I’ve never met you.” She said softly, “You must be on your way to the Homestead.” The man tensed and she chuckled and showed him her hidden blades too. “Achilles isn’t home right now, I believe he’s on voyage and won’t be back for some time, but he’s left me in the Homestead’s charge. I’m (Y/N), nice to meet you.” She extended a hand and he visibly relaxed before taking it.

“William.” He said. He seemed to be a nice and gentle man.

“Well, thanks for helping me, William. I doubt I could’ve gotten out of that fight without a bit more bruising.”

“You seemed to have it settled yourself.” He had an accent just like Liam, and it made her smile. “I apologize for being so personal, but are you in New York on a mission with your partner?” She shook her head. She couldn’t have this Assassin know that she had betrayed Achilles’s orders and left to New York because she didn’t trust this Brotherhood, so she lied.

“I’m actually in a secret mission from the Mentor. Alone.” Good, he seemed to buy it. “Are you from this Brotherhood?”

“No. I’m…uh, I’m from the Irish Brotherhood.”

“Welcome to the Colonial Rite. I’m new here too, but don’t worry. You’ll learn where everything is pretty easily. Would you like to join me on patrol?”

“I’d love to, but I’m only here for a night, my ship leaves tomorrow.”

“I understand, William. I hope our paths meet again.” She dropped her hood and began walking back to the city when he head him jog over to her.

“Um, I wouldn’t feel right leaving you to walk alone. May I walk you back?”

“I’d appreciate that.”

Keeping him within her eyeline would be important. He’d leave tomorrow and no one would be the wiser.

The walk into town was comfortable and she tried her best to sound as if she knew what she was talking about. William was a nice man and listened to her stories well. They circled the town talking until (Y/N) found a random inn and bid him goodnight. Once he was out of her sight, she turned into the alley and climbed onto the roof. Liam would be up now and she couldn’t risk losing him.

He had just begun to leave his house when she spied him. He quickly threw on his hood and walked. She followed from the rooftops where she could, and leap off to follow from the shadows. He walked around the city for ten minutes, trying to lose anyone who was following him, until he reached a large house in the middle of town.

The door closed with a loud clunk and she knew she couldn’t follow him without being detected. Well, from the ground anyway. She decided there was only one way left, up. An open window leaked some candlelight, and she smirked at her target.

Climbing the building was easier said than done. Because of it’s size, the brick here was solid stone and widely spaced. Thankfully, with the help of the Turkish Brotherhood, she fixed that with a simple hook-blade. She had to use one hand to hold onto the building and another to shoot the hook-blade. With no time to lose, she acended the building and ducked into the window just in time to see Liam meet with Hope and another man who’s name she didn’t know.

“Done watching children?” Hope teased.

Liam gave her a look and then turned to the other hooded man. “Chevalier.”

“Shall we begin then?” Hope said. “Templars are here, as is the Box and the Manuscript. My men tell me they’re in the East, by the docks. I don’t know where yet, but give me time.”

“We don’t have time. Liam, can’t you track them?”

“Search all of New York for a group that hides as well as we do?” Chevalier shrugged. “Fine. I’ll do my best. (Y/N) is still at the Manor, so I’ll have to check on her in a few days. Why again can we not just tell her?”

“Achilles doesn’t trust that she can do what those Assassins say she can. If she can, he wants to keep her a secret, protected.” Hope explained.

“If our enemies find out our weapon, then we are lost.” Chevalier added.

Liam nodded. “Then so be it. Give me another few days, but I will have to leave New York to check on her.”

“So be it.” Hope said.

(Y/N) absorbed this when the Assassins left the room became quiet. If she wanted to gain their trust and respect, then she knew what she had to do. But what weapon? What did they think she could do but they couldn’t? That Box and Manuscript seemed to be the answer, so it was a good place to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins.

Liam had finished shaking down yet another man who wielded no useful information. He was looking for a George Monro, a Colonel, but could find no leads on him. This was taking too long. Liam was an expert tracker, so why wasn’t he finding anything? The first day that yielded no results could have very well been a bad day, the second day however lead her to this conclusion: Liam was not a people person. He was checking the wrong people and he was far too intimidating to look at for anyone to want to speak to him.

So be it, she thought. If she wanted to prove to the Assassins that she could be useful and impress them into trusting her, then she had to do things her way. She peeked over the edge of the roof parallel to where he stood to see Liam speaking to a market man, and thought how strange it was that he picked these as his targets. Surely, the townspeople would know SOME of what he needed, but they would either be too scared to speak for fear of bringing the wrath of a much more powerful man down on them or they simply just wouldn’t know. So who, she thought, held enough resentment to the leaders of the city to talk about them, and knew more information?

Then she realized how little red there was here. Where were the British soldiers? It was strange to her that they were tasked to guard the town, yet they were not with the people. Curiosity sparked inside her and she bid Liam a silent good luck. She knew she had only figured this out with her bird’s eye view, so it would take him time to figure it out, if he would figure it out at all.

It took her a maybe an hour to find most of the troops surrounding a block, their red coats making them particularly easy to find, and she leapt into a haystack and spied. The two soliders closest to her seemed disgruntled.

“If Monro thinks we’re going to wait all day.” The first said.

“I understand that the man was ambushed and managed to get his entire company captured as well, but these impossible safety measures are overdone. Who in their right mind would attack the Colonel now?” The second asked. A plan formulated in her mind, one she believed very well could work. She crept from her hiding place and ducked behind a nearby building. The soldiers continued to complain about the cold nights as she undid her hair, let it fall over her shoulders, teased it a bit, and pricked her finger. She rubbed her lips a little and pinched her cheeks. When she deemed herself presentable, she walked towards the men and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

They stopped their bickering and stared at her with open mouths before standing straighter and fixing their faces to be more stern.

“Halt.” One said.

“I’m sorry, ma'am, but we can not allow anyone past this point.” Said Two.

(Y/N) giggled a little and looked down at her boots shyly. “Colonel Monro called for me? He said he required my services.” Then men looked at one another, but she needed to make the lie more appealing. “My mistress and he had made an arrangement about treating his soldiers for their loyal service? But I’m not sure I was supposed to say anything. Please don’t tell him. I’m just here to discuss payment, and I think I got lost.” The soldiers looked at one another with wide grins and allowed her to pass.

“He’ll be in the large house on the border of town, you can’t miss it!” Two said energetically, probably already thinking about all the fun he’d have that would never happen.

“If you don’t see him, try going towards the woods. Our camp is at the end of the walkway, so he might be there.” One added, just as eager.

(Y/N) bashfully thanked them and proceeded the direction they told her. When she was out of sight, she fastened her hair up into a low ponytail, threw on her hood, and returned to the shadows. Surely this Colonel would have some answers. Poor man wouldn’t even know that Liam was after him, she thought and felt bad for him.

The house was where the men said it would be, and what perfect timing! The Colonel had just left! She waited until he was out of sight before ducking into his home. It wasn’t grand, but it was packed with stuff. It was comfortable, and told the story of a man who had everything but seemed to not have time to enjoy it.

His kitchen was empty of anything she deemed important, and she moved to his sitting area. It was clutter-free, everything seemed to have a place. On the mantel was a picture of a family and little objects from his travels. (Y/N) picked up a rock and placed it back exactly where it sat before, and continued her search for anything she’d think Liam would be interested in. There was a reason he chose this man, and it was up to (Y/N) to figure out why.

The large sitting chair sat in front of the fireplace caught her eye, and she noticed an usual amount of dust for a fireplace that had no wood. She sat in his chair, trying to think like the Colonel. Her hand knocked a little table that she managed to catch before it spilled it’s contents onto the floor. Letters! That’s what he had been burning! (Y/N) got comfortable and picked up the newest stack of letters, and began to read them. All she had to do was re-melt the seals, and the Colonel would be none the wiser.

“Our friend has proven to be an asset, Colonel Monro, and I believe you are correct. It is time to introduce him to the path of enlightenment and understanding. Given the experience his previous Brotherhood gave him, I believe him to be a good fit.” It was signed H.K., and sealed with a stamp that looked very similar to a cross.

Oh God no. (Y/N) tensed and looked around the room uneasily. She felt she was being watched. The sitting area was tidy. No dust lingered, and everything was kept in its precise place. She had gotten comfortable in the home of a Templar, and she hadn’t thought to check if the house was empty.

(Y/N) jumped up and turned to see an older women peering down at her through bespeckled eyes from the stairs leading up to where she suspected the bedrooms would be. She tensed, her fingers itching to engage her hidden blades.

“Oh hello dear.” The old woman furrowed her brows and removed her glasses, wiped them on her apron, and rubbed her eyes. Once cleaned, she placed them on the her eyes again, and smiled. “I didn’t expect to see you back so early, my dear. My word! Your hair has grown, Master Cormac!”

This old woman was blind as a bat, (Y/N) realized. She was Cononel Monro’s housekeeper and not a threat, so she relaxed.

“You’re awfully quiet today. No matter! Master Monro wanted me to inform you that he has a manuscript you were looking for, and would like you to meet him on the Morrigan tonight. I’m off to the market dear. Watch after my Monro for me. You know how much trouble he gets into.“ She happily went on her way, and (Y/N) relaxed. She engaged her blades and waited for Monro’s return.

She didn’t have to wait long. The door flew open and an older man dressed in army uniform rushed to lock it. She had raisen and waited for him before he even noticed her. When he did, he tensed, and she could see him calculating if running back outside was worth it.

Before he could reach that decision, she said, "Wait! I’m an associate of…the Grand Master. That Assassin you have in your ranks is a friend of mine, and I was sent here to help.”

“And why would I believe you?” He looked panicked to the door and back to her.

She held out her hands to appear less threatening. “How would I know you’re thinking of inviting that Assassin to join your Templar ranks?” He looked uneasy. “You can believe me or I can leave, but I guarantee you that whoever is chasing you is an Assassin. I can save you. Just give me what I’m here to guard and I can save your life.”

The man looked uneasy, but his was weighing his options. (Y/N) didn’t push him to choose because it looked like he was going her way. If anything, she could just take what she came for, but she didn’t fully know what it was.

Finally, Monro growled and reached into his pocket. She tensed to leap out of the way, but he retrieved a book wrapped in a black covering not a weapon. “If you are who you say you are, then fine. Take the damn thing, and get that Assassin away from me!”

She took the book and walked out the door. “You have my word. Stay inside.”

So what if the man was a Templar? He seemed scared and she couldn’t kill him in good conscience. She threw on her hood and waited for the Assassin to face her. Farther away, a deep rumbling approached. It gave her pause.

“A giant man with an axe is chasing the Colonel!” Someone yelled, and in the distance, fast approaching, was Liam.

“Go!” He yelled.

“Liam, the Colonel-”

“Go go go!” He ran to her and began to push her. “We are out numbered and we need to leave NOW!” He pulled her along with him until she was running too.

“I’m sorry I-”

“Another time! Keep going until you reach the inn with the frog, I’m right behind you!” She took heed to his words and ran straight back to the inn. The Manuscript felt heavy in the pocket of her cloak.


	3. Chapter 3

Winded, exhausted, and happy to see the little frog hanging on the weathered sign of the inn, (Y/N) buckled and hit the ground in nervous laughter. Adrenaline was still coursing in her system, the fight or flight response in her body made her nerve ends electric.

“We made it!” Her lips trembled. Her whole body was trembling. “Liam, I know I should’ve stayed at the Homestead but,” she looked over her shoulder and found him not there. “Liam?” She propped herself up but found her legs shaking from exhaustion, so she leaned against the wall of the inn. “Liam?” She called again. He was supposed to be right behind her. Her vision began to blur and she swayed. Something wasn’t right. She was tired, but it was more than that. Panic gave her new energy, and she perked up slightly to check around her. In this new state, she fumbled to stay upright and her hand happened to brush against her pant leg. It was wet.

Upon investigation, she found that warm, red blood clung to her hand and stuck to her fingers. She must’ve been shot when she was running and not noticed. Her increased heart rate didn’t help the blood flow. Was she bleeding out? She needed to hold the wound down until Liam returned. She needed help. She needed…

A man ran to the end of the street, looked around, and spotted her. Liam! Not a moment too soon, as her eyesight had begun to blur and she couldn’t make out his face. He took a moment to recognize her, but when he did he ran to her side. “Liam.” She sighed, and fell against him. He smelled of leather and pine. So strange. He usually smelled like wet earth and mint.

••••

It was difficult to focus on the room when her eyes first opened, but when she made it past the spinning roof she could see she wasn’t alone. William stood facing the window, basked in moonlight. His face was obscured of emotion, as if he was deep in thought, and his hands were folded behind his back. A scar shone pale and bright in the moonlight, and that is how she recognized him. Her head felt like it was swaying. No, not her head. Her body.

Was she on a ship?

Questions bubbled on her tongue, but she was in far too much pain to express them. Instead, a mild groan escaped her lips and William turned with a start to face her.

“You’re up! Good. Give yourself a moment.” He made a motion to go to her, but stopped and waited for her to prop herself up and extend her leg. It was wrapped in clean, white linen. No trace of blood could be seen except where her pant leg had been poorly cleaned.

“William.” Surely, there was more she wanted to say, but her brain hadn’t caught up with yet.

“Uh, yes. You remembered.” She rubbed her eyes, stretched her shoulders,and laid her hands across her lap. It felt like she’d been laying on that cot for hours. Liam would surely be at the Homestead by now, looking for her. Worried. In trouble with Achilles. She groaned. This mission didn’t go how she intended. “Your injury wasn’t major. It looked like the bullet grazed you. There is bruising from the impact sight, but that should take a few days to heal.”

“Thank you.” She rose to her feet, swaying. He made a move and took her arm gingerly, as if she could break. “I’ll be fine. I have to make it back. My partner will be waiting for me.”

“I…I can’t let you do that.” William said.

“It’s OK. My leg is causing me trouble, but I can make it by horse. Thank you again for helping me.” She made her way to the door, but William tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her back to him. “William? Let go. You’re hurting me.” His mouth was pulled down into a frown and his eyes were uncertain. Fear plucked at her heart. How did she get here? Why hadn’t he taken her to the other Assassins?

“William. Let. Me. Go.”

“I can’t do that.” His voice sounded sad but grew in certainty. “I wish it didn’t have to be this way.” He tightened his hold and she engaged her hidden blade, but found it wasn’t on her wrist. Her eyes scanned the room frantically until she found her weapons and the Manuscript on a table on the far side of the room.

“Me neither.” She planted her wounded leg firmly on the ground and kicked up at William’s chin. It burned like hell, but her heel hit his nose and he stumbled backwards, releasing her. This would disorient him just enough for her to get her things and go. Running was not on her list of things she could do well at the moment, so she limped aggressively to the table and put her blades on first before tucking the book into the inside pocket of her cloak where it was before, and strapping her dagger and sword back on her side.

William by now had shaken his head clear and spat the blood out of his mouth. More ran down from his nose when he faced her.

“What the hell! We’re on the same side!” She engaged her blades when the revelation came to her. “You’re the Assassin the Templars have, aren’t you?” She lashed out at him with her sword. It usually wouldn’t be a weapon she’d use in such a tight space, but she couldn’t have him near her in her current wounded state.

The tip of her blade caught the front of his coat, but he jumped back enough that only a button was cut off. “We don’t have to do this.” He blocked her next blow with his hidden blade. “I didn’t mean to mislead you, but you have to trust me! The Assassins will do more harm with that Manuscript than they intend, and they don’t care!”

“You said you were an Assassin! You expect me to just listen to you?!” She went for his hip and then switched sides and went for his rib. He dodged this too. On her better days, she could've finished him without breaking a sweat, but today…

“Templars are nothing but LIARS, William!” She jabbed. “If you want this book, you’ll have to kill me!” He cut through her last blow by easily swatting her blade to the side. He wasn’t fighting her. He was waiting for her to tire herself out.

“My name isn’t William. It’s Shay.”

“What didn’t you lie about!?” (Y/N) went for him again, but her weak leg wouldn’t support her and she stumbled onto the floor. The jarring force rocked her brain and gave her headache new life. Her mouth tasted of dust and dirt.

Shay flipped her on her back and restrained her thrashing arms with one hand as the other reached into her pocket and grabbed the book. “I’ll be taking this, lass.” He waved it in her face.

In one last attempt, she lifted her mouth to his and found his lips. The kiss was soft, quick, and passionate. Shay froze, as she knew he would, and he loosened his hold on her. He needed a second to process what she had done, and that was all she needed. With a twist of her hips, she freed her legs out from under him. Twisting her legs around his neck, she tightened her hold under his chin and twisted her hips. Shay’s breathing was cut off and he rolled off choking. When she released her hold, he began to gasp. The door beckoned her.

It was night now. Moonlight paled everything with blue. Thankfully, she recognized this dock to be the very one he saved her on before. She was close to home. Lady Luck was on her side tonight, she thought as she spied a couple of horses on the other side of the dock. A man was arguing with another over something she didn’t care to listen to. All that mattered was that those horses looked well rested.

“Stop!” Shay stumbled out of his cabin clutching his nose. They were alone on the ship. “You don’t understand what you’re doing. I can help.”

“If this book is what I think it is, the Assassins are hiding it from villains like you who would use it to watch the world burn. Now,” she pointed her hook blade to his mast and hoped Lady Luck was three for three tonight. “Good luck, Shay.” The shot went off and she flew into the air. The motion of the ship worked in her favor and threw her farther than she intended. She landed in a roll before picking herself up and staggering over to the horses. Shay’s thunderous footsteps sounded down the ship, the plank, and then the walkway as he closed in.

But he was too slow. (Y/N) vaulted atop a brown horse, thanked the surprised owner who didn’t notice her, dug her heels into the beast’s side, and rode away.

“I make my own luck!” Shay called behind her. It was too dark for him to take an accurate shot, so he didn’t


	4. Chapter 4

The Davenport Homestead loomed in the clearing when she emerged from the treeline. Never before had she been so happy to see it. A sense of calm filled her. The horse trotted to the door of the sable, and after getting it into a stall, she began her journey to the house. Limping to the door and pushing it open with the full force of her body was draining, but she made it. The house was lit with candles, but the main source of light was the crackling fireplace in the center of the empty living room.

Achilles’s office doors were pushed opened and the fireplace from inside the medium sized room cast their figures across the floorboards. Shadows danced on the walls, and short whispered conversations halted at her arrival.

“Where have you been?” Achilles’s deep and disapproving voice sounded from the room accompanied by Hope and Liam's concerned glances. Hope caught her limp first, and rushed to her side.

“Are you OK? We were worried.” She said softly to her. With a louder and more authoritian voice, she said, “Liam, fetch me some hot water and clean rags. Now!” Liam dashed out to the main room and into the kitchen. Achilles, however, seemingly unmoved by her injury and stayed planted firmly in the middle of the room.

“Where have you been?” He asked again. Hope sat her down on a chair and pulled her leg out. Using her hidden blade, she cut through the bandages and examined the wound. It was a red gash, slightly swollen and irritated. The blood flow was now reduced from a gush to a dip.

“Your leg will cause you some discomfort, but it will heal.” Hope said, and (Y/N) thanked her.

“I have something for you.” She pulled out the Manuscript and Achilles rushed to her side. Even Hope moved away to give the Mentor his time with the object. “This is what I think it is, isn’t it? It is a part of the Pieces? That writing. I’ve seen it before. The labels are worded strangely but-”

“You can read it?” Hope asked and she cast a look at Achilles. (Y/N) too looked at the Mentor, and caught him eyeing her the way a hawk eyes mice. The look automatically made her want to reach out and take the book back, but she fought the urge. Shay had just messed with her head.

“Of course she can read it.” Achilles’s voice was filled with pride and he grinned wide. He put a heavy hand on her shoulder and pulled her to him. He was trying to be as gentle as he could, but she could see the excitement bubbling just under the surface and it was frightening. “(Y/N) is a part of a proud and nobel heritage. Her ancestor was the one to first have an intimate connection to these Pieces of Eden. It is because of her lineage to the Great Altaïr that she can read it.”

Then the pieces fell together. It must have been evident on her face because he began to explain as Liam returned with the supplies. “I suspected as much when I sent for you, but I had hope! Now,” he opened the book and shoved it into her eyes. “I need you to read this.”

“If I may ask, Mentor, why?” She fumbled with the book that now weighed several more pounds. He didn’t exactly let go of it, so she had to make do by pushing it away against him pushing it to her. It hovered between them in a small no man’s land. “Shouldn’t we be hiding this from Templars?” By his eager expression, she knew that wasn’t the case. “Why would we need to read it? To find the sites? Aren’t we-”

“We need to protect them, child. The Templars are getting smarter and we need your help. If we find them first, we can protect them.” Achilles pushed, and Hope took (Y/N)’s hand softly. She pulled her away from him and back into the chair.

“Mentor, with respect, she’s had a hard travel. Wouldn’t it be best to let her rest so she may read with a sound mind?” Hope gave him a look, and Achilles backed down.

“I suppose my excitement got the best of me.” He began to move out of the room. If he did, she knew she’d never see the book alone again.

“Mentor?” He stopped. “Could I perhaps keep the book for the night? I still need to study it before I can read it, and I want to start as soon as possible. I believe I will have trouble sleeping.” She paused. “If that’s OK with you.” (Y/N) tried her best to sound humble, so much so that she didn’t even look up to see if he was looking at her.

“Well done, child. So be it!” He handed her to book, and put her hand on his. “I’ll be by early in the morning with some breakfast. We can discuss what you find then.”

“Thank you, Mentor.” She nodded, keeping her wits about her.

“Goodnight all.” Achilles walked out with a grin on his face. When he walked past Liam, Liam nodded to him and joined her and Hope.

“Now, let’s take care of that leg.” Hope smiled. There it was, in her dark eyes, a glint of some dark emotion. Just like with Achilles. (Y/N) had to repress the urge to fight back.

Dread crept into her heart slowly, like ice growing between the cracks. But not here. She couldn’t let it take over her with their eyes on her.

“Would you like to tell us what happened?“ Hope asked nonchalantly as she began to clean the wound. "This might sting.”

“I followed Liam. I got bored watching the Homestead and I knew he was in New York, so I traveled there to help him. Unfortunately, I got shot, stole supplies, and had to hide away to take care of myself.” She wasn’t sure why she was lying, but there was something about the way that Achilles spoke and held himself that was unnerving to her. The pang of doubt inched it’s way closer into her heart, burying itself between her love for the cause and her admiration to the Creed. “I’m sorry.”

“Never mind that. You did great. You helped us get something that we’ve been looking for for some time.” Hope said.

“Aye, this brings us a step ahead of the Templars.” Liam added. “Once we find this sites, we can use their power to stop them once and for all.” Hope gave him a look that made him shut his mouth, and that answered any remaining questions (Y/N) had.

“That’s not a bad idea.” She said quickly, trying to be on their side. “What better way to protect the sites then to stop the Templars at the root.” She nodded to herself, trying to make it convincing. “With this new knowledge and pressure, I doubt I will sleep much, but this book must be translated.”

“I don’t mind joining you.” Hope smiled, but she declined and grew serious.

“I already let Achilles down by not obeying him. I need to do this. But tomorrow, Hope, I’d love for you to be there when I talk to him about it.”

Hope’s smile grew, and (Y/N) knew she had won her over. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. Do you need help to your room?”

“I’ll take her.” Liam helped her up and they bid Hope goodnight. Liam gripped her waist and helped her stand. He could pick her up and snap her in half right now, she thought. No, she told herself, don’t let the panic show yet.

“I’m sorry if I got you in trouble with the Mentor. I just wanted to help.” She said when they reached her door.

“You have more than made up for it.” He assured her with a smile and bid her goodnight. She exaggerated her limp when she went into her room, and she began to get ready for bed. Or so they would think. She changed into her black robes, and tucked her weapons in their various locations on her body. Some money, a map, and the book were packed tight into a small pack that she flung against her back. Then she laid in bed and waiting until the house was quiet. When the sky turned blue, it would be too late, so she needed a plan now.

The creeping dread finally made it’s way into her heart, and now realization joined it. Shay was right. The Assassins here were up to no good, and she had a feeling they wouldn’t take too kindly to her not helping them. That look in their eyes…

When it was that eerie quiet time of night where it was too late for the night time creatures and too early to the day times ones reached its apex, she rose from her bed. The door was locked, her main things were still here, and she left a note saying she was meditating in the woods. That would give her time.

She crawled out of the window one last time, and closed it completely before attaching her hook blade to the branch near her and lowering herself down. The horse was sleepy, but rested. They wouldn’t even know she was on horseback because they hadn’t seen this one.

Now, she needed some luck.

“Let’s get out of here.” She whispered to the horse, and it took off in a slow trot before reaching the woods and galloping away.


	5. Chapter 5

The Morrigan was right where she left it. After paying the stable boy extra money to take care of her horse and to keep his silence on the matter, she made the rest of the journey on foot. Her limp was not as pronounced as before, so walking aboard the Morrigan was done with dignity. The sun had began to crest the horizon, and the ocean slowly lapped at the docks. The world was waking up. The Assassins would be as well. This would have to be done quickly.

The men aboard the ship began to give her dirty looks when her boots touched the floorboards. However, they were busy readying the ship for it’s next voyage, and something about their acceptance of her lead her to believe they had seen far stranger characters on board before. The doors to the captain’s quarters was closed. Here, her heart fell. Breathing deep the salty air, she raised her fist and knocked. The vibrations rumbled out the door and through the ship. She could feel it at her feet. Wow, sneaking around must be hard to do. Even the footsteps coming closer to the door could be felt.

Shay’s nose was wrapped with a bandage, and he looked down at her with sleep still heavy in his eyes. He blinked a few times. Then his eyes popped open and he reached for his side.

“Wait! You said you wanted to help.” She spat out quickly. “If that was true, then help me.”

“Why should I trust you?” Shay still had his hand on his hip, ready to draw his weapon if she moved to fast.

“Because I believe you were right about this Brotherhood. And,” she paused as she actions now weighed down on her. “And I believe I just betrayed them.”

Shay looked at her a moment longer. Then he looked past her and at the dock before pulling her inside. “Come in before someone sees you.”

“Get your hands off me.” Was her automatic response along with yanking her wrist out of his light grip and taking a step back. It probably wasn’t the smartest thing she could’ve said considering he was doing her a huge favor and potentially saving her life, but she wasn’t one to be man handed. And she didn’t take “fear” well. Being scared was something she had learned to outgrow at a young age. Not to say she was never scared, she was, but she trust in herself, her fellow Assassins, and the Creed to steady her. Now she didn’t have that. Panic tightened at her chest, but she pushed it back. This wasn’t the time.

The darkness of the room took some time to adjust to. When her eyes did, she found the room exactly how she left it. Objects were thrown around, a table was flipped, and there were scratch marks dug into the floor. When those happened, she was unaware. It felt like a lifetime ago. Shay now faced her with crossed arms and an even more cross expression. His dark eyes shifted between her and the door. Probably contemplating weither or not to toss her back out.

He opted to speaking. “What happened?”

“Excuse me?”

“What happened with the Assassins that lead you here? I find it hard to believe that you took my word and decided to do the right thing.” When she didn’t say anything, he pressed vebally and physically. “I want to help you, but if I can’t trust you…” He didn’t directly touch her, but it was made clear that he would hurt her if he felt threatened.

This was dumb. She needed his help and she had no other options in this new land. (Y/N) sighed deeply and released her breath slowly, calmly, before adjusting her stance to a softer one. Her face relaxed, her shoulders dropped, and her legs became less frigid and stiff. “I… I believe you were right about the Assassins. The ones here,” she quickly corrected. “Something is wrong with them. They’ve been seduced by power.”

Shay took a second to process her words, allowing himself to believe it, before nodding and relaxing too. The cabin atmosphere returned to a normal. “You’re not completely wrong. Achilles is the problem, but his students are even worse. They only wish to follow their Mentor and not listen to reason.” The hint of distain in his voice lead her to believe there was more to the story, but she wasn’t in a position to ask.

“That’s not what the Assassin’s Brotherhood is about. We represent peace, justice, truth, honesty,-”

Shay raised his hand to cut her off. “You can keep your beliefs to yourself. We’ve had different experiences with the Assassins, so I’m not interested to hear your mantra. We’re here to…” He looked at her. “Why are you here? You never explained.” In his dark eyes, she could see he enjoyed this very much. Another Assassin leaving the order and asking for help. The very one that bested him not too long ago either. Fine, she thought to herself, he could have this victory if it meant she would have safe passage.

(Y/N) recalled her tale and explained how important and respected the Pieces of Eden were. In her Brotherhood, they protected these items, never used them, and only the Master Assassins were allowed to see them. It was her sworn duty to protect and educate people on these matters; however, this Brotherhood meddled in something they didn’t understand, and didn’t seem to want to. Shay listened to her tale with an active face. He seemed to really understand her position and respect it, but he never spoke.

When all was said, he nodded. “Our interests align. I will grant you safe passage back to your home.”

“That’s not what I want.” Her voice was strong. “It’s my duty to protect those sites against those who’d desecrate them, and I’ll do what I need to to make sure my role is fulfilled.”

“That’s a nobel thing to say and I’m sure you feel it in your heart. But are you sure? You’d go against these Assassins? You’d work with a Templar to do so?”

She looked him squarely in the eye, not flinching. “This is personal to me. These Assassins have dirtied the Creed and shouldn’t be called Assassins, and I’m making it my job to stop them.”

“And how do you plan to do that?”

She couldn’t tell him that she had the Manuscript, so she opted for something she knew he’d believe because it was something she believed.

“I’m just going to have to kill them.”

Before Shay could comment, the men called from the deck. “Master Kenway! Boarding!”

Shay paled, his mouth gaped between her and the door, words forming but not taking root.

“Should I not be here?” She inched towards the window and he shook his head.

“You need to change. Now!” He hissed, rushing to her and helping her undo her hidden blades. “I might be understanding of your position, but I doubt the others will take kindly to an Assassin aboard.”

“But you’re an Assassin. Can’t you say,” she let him pull off her blades as she undid her hood and pulled it off over her head. “Can’t you say we’re friends?”

Shay ran to his desk and hid the blades under a pile of books and paper before taking her hood and stashing it under his bed. She felt naked without the hood and cuffs.

“Let’s get one thing straight.” He said sternly. “I’m a Templar.” His eyes were so sure that (Y/N) nodded silently under their intensity. “Good. Now, we need a cover for why you’re here.” He fumbled as the heavy booted footsteps of Master Kenway approached the door. “You’re a friend. No, that won’t do. You’re my cousin? We look nothing alike.”

It was entertaining watching him stumble over his words, so she enjoyed it a moment more before taking the lead. “You’re forgetting,” she said and he stopped his next sentence to listen to her. “I’m a woman.” She winked, undid her top bottom, undid her hair, ruffled it, and waited for the doorknob to twist and the door to push open before grabbing Shay, placing his hands on her backside, and kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Haytham coughed uncomfortably, and the two untangled from their embrace. If Shay had been pale before, then he was a ghost now with bright red cheeks. (Y/N) bashfully hid her head down and began to fumble at her hair and button. Haytham held no regard to her and looked straight to Shay.

“I didn’t expect you had company. My apologies. We’ll be expecting you on deck before we leave land. I suggest you say bye to your companion soon.” Haytham wore a black hat over his tied back inky black hair. His form was proper and uptight, as was his inflection. His eyes were darker than Shay’s, pure black, and when he briefly looked her way she felt a pang a terror. Like swimming in the sea and opening your eyes to see a shark before you.

Haytham bid a hasty farewell and slammed the door behind him. Shay gathered his clothes and readjusted his hair. He didn’t speak so much as even look at her. “You’re welcome.” She said because she needed him to talk.

“I don’t appreciate being man handled.” He said as he adjusted his hair back into a slick ponytail. “Your plan worked, but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t do that little stunt again.”

He meant it and she didn’t think this was the best time to argue, so she agreed and apologized. “What are we going to do now? I’m fine with staying in here the remainder of your trip. Pretend I’m your concubine.”

“No.” Shay said harshly and gave her a judgy look, the first he’d given her. “You might feel that it’s acceptable, but I don’t feel comfortable with that.”

“Trust me, they’ll assume I’m sleeping with you anyway. At least this way assures that I’m not seen as a threat and I don’t have to spend time with them.”

“Unless they want to spend time with you.” Shay shook his head. “I have a better idea, and you’re going to have to trust me.” He seemed more irritated than she’d seen him before and it was unsettling. Whoever she’d embarrassed him in front of was important for him to be acting like this. Guilt filled her heart as she thought for the first time that she had been more brash than she should’ve.

“OK.”

Shay looked at her and nodded, softer this time. “For both of us to get out of this alive, we need to trust one another, agreed?” He extended a hand which she gingerly took and firmly shook. “Good. No Assassin training, don’t let them know where you learned if you have to defend yourself, keep it basic-”

“Not acting like I’m surrounded by people who’d kill me for my Creed, act like I’ve never heard of your group.”

Shay smiled, “I’m impressed. Good.” More serious, he said, “You’re not my concubine, you’re the woman I’m courting. I honestly don’t like this either, but we got to pretend we like each other.”

“Ouch.” He rolled his eyes at her, a ghost of a smile on his lips. It disappeared as he put on his best brave face and reached for the door.

“Ready?” He asked, and she nodded.

Sunlight blinded her for a moment. Salty sea air rushed down her throat filling it with a thick, irritating taste. It was as if she’d licked a cube of salt. Men climbed up the masts, ropes, and sides of the ship preparing it for launch; and Shay lead her to the wheel where the man from earlier stood facing the men and watched them work. He seemed surprised to see (Y/N), but he didn’t voice his opinion.

“Master Kenny, I’m sorry for the indecency this morning.” Shay began. Haytham peered at her, uncertain as to why she was there, but then looked at Shay and assured him it was OK. “I feel I need to explain because she will be taking this journey with us.” Shay looked uncomfortable. His breathing with hitched, and he was doing that thing where he put his hands in his coat pocket and fumbled with the fabric. Before he could snake his hand too far down, she took it, held it, and ran her thumb across the back slowly and softly.

With a large, kind smile, and trying her best to imitate her sister who was much better at looking sweet than she was, (Y/N) courtsied and bashfully looked at the floorboards. “It’s a pleasure to meet you more formally, Master Kenway. I apologize for our indecency this morning. I look forward to sailing with you this trip. My name is Zara.” She used her middle name because it would be easier for her and Shay to keep their ruse if some part of it was truth. These Assassins didn’t use her middle name, so there would be no way to track her, and it was the first thing she could think of.

Haytham looked between their hands and Shay’s eyes, obviously annoyed. Or maybe that was just his face. Nevertheless, he asked, “Are you sure, Master Cormac? That your…present company would appreciate such a long voyage? Surely, a lady of her standing would appreciate travels with better accommodations?

"I assure you, Master Kenway,” she spoke sheepishly, “I’m perfectly content with Shay’s line of work, being a cartographer for His Majesty must be hard work, and…”

“I’m only taking her up north to return her to her family. Isn’t that right, dear?” She nodded at his desperate words. Maybe Haytham caught them, maybe he didn’t care, but he nodded and returned his gaze to the ship.

“Is our ship ready yet, captain?”

“Yes, Master Kenway. Dear, maybe you’d like to stay in our room? The journey will be long and you should get your rest.”

Sleep was must needed. Laying down in the bed and staring at the ceiling, she couldn’t remember when she’d slept last. It felt strange being in Shay’s bed. An unfamiliar man who killed Assassins. He’d probably kill her if he had to. Maybe her friends and family too. She could see him doing so. He didn’t seem dangerous, but maybe that was a ruse. Maybe he was getting her comfortable around him so killing her would be easier. Shay was blurring her defenses too easily, and she needed to control that. Her job was to protect the sites and nothing more. When all was said and done, he would return her home as if nothing had happened.

So why was it that when she thought of him a flower bloomed in her chest? For not knowing him long, Shay made her feel safe. Like a friend she’d known for years. Definitely not like a pair that had been off and on about killing each other in the last twenty-four hours.

Frustrated, (Y/N) sat up, slammed her boots on the ground, and stared at the far wall. Moonlight filtered in from the window, and lanterns were lit throughout Shay’s room, enough for her to make her way to her things. (Y/N) dug through his drawer and touched her hidden blade. It calmed her enough that she was able to release it and stumble back to bed. She’d spent all day with a terrible headache. Maybe the exhaustion, lack of food, water, and sleep played a part, but she couldn’t find the energy to do something about it. She didn’t want to go outside and ask Shay for anything least she run into Master Kenway. Sleep was her only option to pass the time, and it was unattainable. The floorboards were too hard and sleeping in Shay’s bed just felt…wrong. She had decided to pass the time thumbing through the Manuscript and thinking of Liam. Was he angry with her for leaving? Maybe he understood? Maybe he was betrayed? Would they piece together that she was with Shay? How would that look?

The door opened abruptly. A man’s figure was outlined by moonlight, and when he walked in she relaxed and slide the book to her side. The door closed with a clank.

Shay looked at where she'd hidden the book. A book. Nothing too fearful. His eyes swept over it's location for a moment before giving her eyes attention. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” She lied.

He made a face as he made his way to his desk and pulled out the chair. Once seated, he asked, “You look like you’re in need of rest. We’ve been traveling all day with no ships behind us. It would do you good to rest while you can. The sea is not usually this kind.”

“And where am I to sleep?” (Y/N) retorted. “I can’t very well steal your bed, now can I?” Shay was too quiet. Realization crept on her like ice growing between cracks of stone. That’s what she was, stone. Cold, heartless, and stubborn. “Shay, that’s very kind, but I couldn’t.”

“You’re under my protection, and you can. I don’t mind grabbing an extra cot or sleeping at my desk. I mainly do anyway. That bed is purely there for decoration most days.” When she didn’t move, Shay looked concerned. “I could leave the room, if you’d like. There are some cots below deck-”

“No!” Why were her cheeks red? If she looked at the bed like she was contemplating her words, then he wouldn’t see them, she told herself. “I…uh… I’m fine with you sleeping up here. We have to pass as a couple, right? It would raise suspicion if we were separated.” Shay thought for a moment before clearing his throat and nodding.

“Good.” She blew out the light closest to her and rolled over so her back was to him. What was going on with her?

“(Y/N)?” Shay’s voice broke the silence.

“Yes?” She responded after a brief pause. Her heart pounded in her chest. Should her back be to an enemy? What if he wasn’t an enemy?

“Do you want to perhaps take off your boots?”

“No.” She tried her best to sound annoyed while also trying to repress smacking herself for acting this way. But alas, she said, “I always sleep with my boots on.” Shay said nothing else, and she stared at the wall in a mock sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The days following were uncomfortable in physical, mental, and emotional forms. Usually the day began with her waking in Shay’s bed, staring at his wall, and finding him already out the door with a plate of food left on his desk and a note telling her it was hers. The meal always changed but usually stayed between the range of bread, a fruit jam, a piece of meat, a fruit, and an egg. She would eat in the room, rummage though his things, and then dress in clothes he would leave on the side of the bed. Every morning she washed her face with lukewarm water in a metal basin, combed her hair with a comb made of bone, and braided it back. Then, she would join the rest of them.

Men were always running around either on the deck of the ship or by rope, but they always made way for her. They begged her pardon for standing too close or for nearly missing her as they did their chores. Being Shay’s had some perks. But it also had it’s cons.

For example, she was always watched. When she sat by Shay’s side at the helm of the ship, his crew always keep their eye on her in case a need arose. Once, Shay simply mentioned that she might need some water after watching him for hours, and a metal tin, cleaned until it shone, was given to her. However, not all the eyes that watched her were kind. Haytham Kenway, as she learned his name to be, always watched with his piercing black eyes either at the people, the sea, or her. She had to suppress a shiver whenever she felt his cold eyes on her. He doesn’t know, she would tell herself, there is no way he could, but that didn’t make her feel any safer. (Y/N) felt like she was seeing things because, though his eyes would never land on her, she would turn to him and see him looking away as if he were just scanning the area. It happened too often to be a coincidence, but she had no proof otherwise.

“You’ve got to trust me.” Shay said one night after another long day at sea. He moved about his room straightening objects that had grown askew from the sea. He stood at his table and read over papers, placing them in separate stacks. “He knows nothing.”

(Y/N) huffed and took her hair down from it’s tight bun. The mass of dark hair fell down past her shoulders. She ran her fingers through, and massaged her scalp. “He knows.”

“You can’t know that.” 

“I do. I don’t like the way he looks at me.” (Y/N) struggled to undo her corset. “The sooner we get to land, the sooner I can continue my mission.”

“To protect the sites against the Assassins?” Shay interjected. “Don’t forget that our goals are similar. I will take care of you, (Y/N). Trust me.”

“I don’t need you to take care of me.” She growled. Her own tone surprised her, but she didn’t care. She was ready to get off this boat, and a part of her blamed herself for being put in this situation. If only she had stayed with the Assassins. 

Shay came over to her and extended a hand. When she dropped hers and rolled her eyes, he suppressed a smile and went behind her. His hands gently undid her binds, and she felt she could breathe again. Shay took the corset, and tossed it into a heap beside the chest by his desk. He looked at her glaring eyes calming, and spoke softly.

“You’re not used to life on the sea, you’ve never had to wear one of these torture devices,” he nodded to the cloth on the ground, “before now, and you’ve never been in a situation where you didn’t have Assassins to help you. I don’t understand your anger, but I’ve lived through something similar. I’m not forcing you, but I want you to know that you can trust me. I’m looking out for you and I won’t let any harm come to you, on my soul I promise.” 

(Y/N) tried glaring at him, but his eyes were kind and soft, so she tried looking away. She wanted to be mad. She hated everything about this. She hated the sea, she hated that she couldn’t be herself, and she hated that her life just fell apart and there was nothing she could do to fix it. Things were not going to go back to normal. 

Shay’s kind words made sense, and his dark eyes begged her to understand. They relaxed her. His eyes were dark brown, not black like she had originally thought, and there were flakes of light brown and gold in them. The colors all swirled together and reminded her of chocolate she'd had while in the Old World. The fire inside her was put out and she exhaled to release it. Shay’s eyes were tired and his bags were more pronounced. It hadn’t occurred to her that this might be difficult on him too, and she realized she had taken his kindness for granted. 

Sensing her temper had passed, Shay smiled and released her from his stare, much to her dislike. He scanned the room and said, “We’ll be in at the islands soon, so it won’t look suspicious if you stay in until then. I’ll just say you’re seasick or tired of the sun.”

“Thank you.” She said softly.

“You’re welcome. It’ll work for me as well. It’s tiring being in a relationship.” He teased.

“I meant,” she took his hand softly. Shay, startled, turned back to look at her. “Thank you for everything. You’ve shown me such kindness that I’m unsure I can ever pay back. I am in your debt, but mostly,” She paused and looked at their hands while gathering her strength from inside. Once gathered, she looked at him fiercely. “I trust you. What‘s the next step?”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Shay smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. Her heart squeezed as well, and her blood felt like it carried lightening bolts throughout her. She was hyper aware of her surroundings, and yet nothing in the room was more important to her eyes than him. The way his eyes seemed to look through her and into her soul made her feel as light as air, and yet his smile froze her like her feet was made of metal.

(Y/N) quickly removed her hand from his and scurried to his desk where she opened a book and plopped down. “I think you need some rest.” She said, “If I’m going to be resting for the remainder of the journey, then you might as well take your bed back.” When he didn’t move, she said, in a softer tone. “It’ll make me feel better.” Shay nodded once, undid his hair from his ponytail, and thanked her. He staggered to bed and laid down under the blanket. From the light of the lone candle beside her, she read, but her eyes weren’t concentrating. It was her ears that paid the most attention, and they listened to Shay breathe. 

His breath was harsh and rough as he tried to get comfortable, and remained so after he grew still for about an hour. His breathing never relaxed, and she didn’t have to see him to know that he was awake.

“You’re awake.”

“And you haven’t turned a page.” He rebutted.

She didn’t address it, but continued looking at her book. In an uninterested, teasing, tone, she asked, “What’s wrong? Do you need a bedtime story?”

“Actually,” Shay shifted and her eyes flew to him. From his outline, she could see that he was now sitting up. Most likely smirking in her direction, she thought.

Continuing to act unaffected, she said, “If you lay back down, I’ll read you a story. Which one is your favorite?”

Shay paused a moment, his breathing hitched, and the room was a tense pause. “I’ll lay down if you tell me your story.” 

(Y/N) dropped the act and her book. She looked at him with a mixture of surprise, offence, and…? Nope, she wasn’t going to give THAT emotion any thought. “Fine, but it’s a boring tale.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Well, what do you want to know? I grew up in the Brotherhood. It’s my life. I came to the Colonies, and now I’m here.”

“Nah huh.” Shay shook his head. 

“What?!” She giggled. “That’s my life story!”

“Nope. I need an actual story. Just start at the beginning.”

“How about this. You get comfortable and I’ll see what I can do.” Shay laid down and threw his blanket over himself. She shook her head and laughed a moment before setting her book down and thought of a tale. She didn’t want to tell Shay much about herself, but in the room on this night she felt she could. 

And she did.

“I grew up in the Brotherhood in France. I originally trained and began my journey in Israel. My family is from there and it was fun growing up with my cousins, but I moved to Paris when I was a child.”

…

(Y/N) awoke with a terrible crick in her neck. It was too painful to sit up, so she just opened her eyes and looked around. Sunlight filtered in through the windows, and she rubbed her eyes. Her neck pained from the lack of blood flow at the awkward angle. (Y/N) slowly sat upright and moved it around. Shots of pain branched down her spine to the point where she was too scared to move. It took some time before she was able to get the blood flowing in the right places long enough to begin her day.

Shay was still in bed, covered in blankets. (Y/N) cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders before getting up and washing her face. She began to braid her hair and watched him sleep with a smile. He needed the time to sleep, she thought to herself, and she was willing to let him have a few more minutes before sending him outside.

With her hair done, her face washed, and her stomach growling, she turned her attention to him. From her experience, he wasn’t one to sleep in. “Shay?” She asked, “Do you want anything to eat? I was going to go down, and I could get you something too.” When he didn’t respond, she cocked a brow. “Shay?” She went to him and saw his skin was flushed, his cheeks were rosy, and his forehead for sweating. The only movement were his eyes darting under his lids, so she put her hand to his forehead. He was burning up.

“Shay?” She said softly, rocking his face gently. His eyes cracked open and his lips pouted. “You’re going to be ok. I’m going to get some water for you and I’ll see if you have any medicine. Keep your blanket on and sweat this out. I’ll be right back.”

“Noo.” He moaned. His hand found hers and he clung to it with burning skin. (Y/N) gave a small smile and undid their tangled fingers. 

“I’ll be right back.”

(Y/N) quickened out of the room and closed the door gently behind her. The sun had already began to ascend, causing the air to be humid and thick. Sweat began to bead at her forehead and at her chest, but she ignored the suffocating heat and focused on finding who she knew to be second in command.

“Haytham!” She was breathless and curtsied when she reached the head of the ship and found him. He turned to face her with a bored expression. He tipped his hat and gave a slight bow after her curtsey. She spoke in tense, rushed sentences. “Something’s wrong with Shay. I think he’s sick. Do you have any medicine on board? How far are we from land? How do you want to handle this?”

Haytham listened to her for a moment, processing in his emotionless way, before nodding and looking at the crewmen closest to him. 

“Isolate Master Cormac’s chambers.” He might as well as yawned, she thought, for it would’ve held the same excitement as his words did. 

“Wait? You’re just going to lock him in and hope for the best?” She asked in disbelief.

Haytham looked her up and down, unimpressed, before sighing, as if even responding to her was a chore. “Yes, ma’am. I understand your duty for Master Cormac, but my duty is for the cargo. We must make it to land above all else. We will take care of Master Cormac at another time.” 

“Master Kenway, tell me you’re joking! I won’t let this stand.”

“Then stay with him. You will both be locked until we dock.”

“He might not make it that long!”

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” he said as pleasantly as he could muster, so you could imagine how little he really cared, and looked at her with the darkest eyes. He was trying to challenge her, she knew this, but she had to think of the mission. Haytham couldn’t know all that she knew. 

“I have a duty to…the cargo, ma’am, and our business needs this journey more than my men need to be sick.”

“I’m not letting you lock him away.”

“I’m sorry, but-”

“No, I’m talking now. I care about your captain, and if you don’t want to care for him then that’s your business, but you WILL NOT stop me from doing so.” She turned on her heel and stomped towards a cluster of crewmen who were clearly eavesdropping and now rushed to act like they were doing their chores before she could reach them.

“If you pose a danger to my men, then I will have to quarantine you.” Haytham called after her.

“And if you pose a danger to us, then I will stop you!” She called back over her shoulder. “Do you have medicine aboard?” (Y/N) asked as she made her way towards a group of men who were rigging a sail. They were tan skinned and wrinkled from long days in the sun, and they’re expressions were haggered and tired. They watched her with a respectful eye, but not one of them spoke to her. Instead, they looked over and behind her, to where she knew Haytham to be, and then to one another.

(Y/N) gained their attention by taking a step towards them and directing their attention away from the glaring Kenway. “Don’t look at him, look at me, and think of Shay. I’m trying to help him. I know you must have something on this ship, and I need you to let me help your captain. Please, after everything Shay has done for all of us, let me help him.” They looked at Haytham once more, nervous. “Hey!” She redirected their attention and commanded the space by puffing up and speaking in a more commanding tone. “I will handle Haytham, and you’re under my protection. Now, take me to your medicine.”

Shay was still sleeping when she made her way back to the bed. The door was cracked open behind them for she feared that Haytham might actually lock the two of them in his room. His face was red and sweaty, and his black hair clung to his forehead. (Y/N) took a cloth soaked in water and cleaned his face before mashing what little medical herbs were onboard in a tin of water. (Y/N) took the syrup and head Shay’s head up onto her chest, then opened his mouth and fed it to him. 

He was mumbling incoherently, and (Y/N) hushed him. “You need to rest. I’ll be right here.” She moved away from him and lowered his head back on his bed. Shay, however, did not like this idea. His eyes opened wide and he looked for her. When he found her, he pouted and took her hand.

“Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t.” She smiled. “I’m right on the end of the bed.” When his pout didn’t disappear, she added, “Just sleep. I’ll tell you a story.”

It was two days later when Haytham made his presence known in unconventional ways. It began when the crewmen no longer helped her fetch water, and escalated to where they no longer had any more herbs for her syrup. After the end of the second day, they wouldn’t speak to her. Haytham was punishing her, she knew; however, this only made her want to defy him more. 

During this time, she dropped her act. She wore pants under her skirts and kept a gun at her hip. She no longer wore that stupid corset either.

If Haytham wanted to play captain, so could she.


	8. Chapter 8

Shay wasn’t as hot as he was before, but he was still warm and sleepy when she sat beside his bed. He opened his eyes and smiled warmly when his eyes focused on her. She smiled in return and took her hand off his forehead. Shay pouted when she did, but she pretended she didn’t see it. “How are you feeling?“

“My head feels heavy and my body aches, but at least I‘m awake now.”

“At least you’re awake.” She smiled, “A few more days and you should be ok.”

“I look forward to that.” He smiled and then blushed deeply. “Though I‘ll miss having you care for me as you have.”

Blood rushed to her cheeks in hot waves, and she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked away. “You’re obviously still ill in the head. I’m a terribly care taker. Anyway,” she looked him in the eye and grew very serious. “I need you to rest. We’ll be on land in a few days and I need you to complete the mission.”

Shay accepted the change in conversation and laughed. “So be it. Go. I know you’re bored staying inside all day, and it would be good for the men to see you and know I am ok.”

“I will do that.“ She caressed his face softly and moved his hair from his face. “I‘ll be back.” She had risen from her seat and reached the door when Shay spoke again.

“How is the ship?”

She had a hand on the doorknob and didn’t face him, her face would show her true emotions and she didn’t have it in her heart to lie to him, so she simply said, “Yeah! Everything is fine."

It was evening time. The sun was setting on the horizon and painted the sea in hues of rosy red, bright orange, and pink. Waves lapped against the ship in calming sequences, and the air light and cool. Usually it was highly salted and hurt her throat when mixed with the suffocating heat, but this time of the day made it healing and easy to breathe.

Haytham stood at the head of the ship, watching the men with his hand behind his back and a scowl on his face. (Y/N) walked to him with her head held high, her back straight, and a calm expression.

“Mistress Cormac, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Haytham said and the men gave him space. They walked away and went about their duties, leaving the two to speak freely. Well, as freely as they could. She didn’t doubt that Haytham held secrets against her as she did to him, but she had hoped that he cared enough about Shay to help her, but recent events gave her pause. If they were on the same side and he still didn’t value Shay’s life, then how was she to trust him? To work in close quarters with him? It didn’t matter long term, but she didn’t like the idea of him running the show. Maybe it was her pride that lead her down this road, or her beliefs in right and wrong, either way, Haytham’s behavior would not be tolerated with her and she needed to let him know now.

“Shay is getting better with no help of you.”

“Needing a pat on the back, are we?” Dismissive per usual.

“No.“ She said sternly, and continued before he could spit what witty remark she could see him making. “I‘m just telling you he‘s going to be fine, and he will hear of your treatment of me and your disregard for him when he’s better. He will deal with you.“

Haytham chuckled, and when she cast an annoyed look at him, he said, “For pretending to run the ship as you do, I find it only fitting that you have to go to him to fix your problem. That is all I will say on the matter.” Haytham turned to step away, and fire grew inside her. It burned her insides and powered her heart into a poisonous rage. It wasn‘t that she only saw red or that she had no control over her actions, it was that her vision became tunneled and she had freedom to channel her anger as she saw fit. It wasn’t until Haytham responded that she knew she had vocalized her thoughts, and she wasn’t scared.

“Dawn.“ She said again. “And I will teach you respect.”

Haytham answered with no words but a smirk before disappearing down. (Y/N) didn’t move. The men looked between her and Haytham, and muttered and dispersed to the under of the ship as he did. Angry fire still burned in her so much so that she didn’t see the sun set, she was too busy glaring at the beams of the ship, but she felt it. 

The wind chilled her to the bone. The night was covered in dark blue, almost black sky sprinkled with crystals, but she was too angry to appreciate it. Her body was stiff from standing and glaring at the ship, and when she shivered she felt it. Her arms wrapped around herself and she let it go. The fire inside her died out, for now, and her whole body started trembling. Her skin was cold even with her rubbing her arms, and she hurried down the steps and back into the room. 

Hoping Shay was asleep, she opened the doors with trembling hands, and closed it behind her. The air in the cabin was warmer, thanks to Shay the candles lit around the area, but it did little to help. Where fire was there was now ice. She was trembling too much.

“Are you ok?“ Shay was sitting in bed when she returned.

“I think I made mistake.” She muttered, as her body grew cold. Her anger clouded her judgement and now she would have to fight Haytham or lose what little respect she had from the men. Winning the fight would make them hate her, but losing wasn’t an option either. Haytham wouldn’t go easy on her for being a woman, she had challenged him, and he wouldn’t lose in front of his men. Fighting like an Assassin would blow her cover, but she didn’t know what other way to be. 

“A mistake?” Shay struggled to prop himself up in bed, and she rushed over and settled him back down. Worthless hands pat him down, but she didn’t know what else to do. She felt useless these days, and the frustrations of the last week brought tears to her eyes. Feeling useless was not her strongsuit. She was trained better than this. “What’s wrong?” With a weak hand, Shay dusted off her tears and she laughed. If you told her that by the end of the week a Templar would be the kindest person to her, then she’d have laughed. She shook her head and wiped her tears. Covering her face in her hands, she composed herself and pressed it down.

“Don’t, don’t do that.” Shay’s voice was weak, soft. She opened her eyes and found him staring back at her with half lidded eyes. “Whatever you’re thinking, whatever’s got you so upset, it’s better to talk about it rather than keep it inside. Trust me, I know listening to what comes from within is more difficult than listening to what you’re made to believe is the truth but I promise it’s worth it.”

(Y/N) shook her head, “My recklessness seems to have landed me in hot water, and I’m frustrated wondering how to get out of it.” Shay waited patiently, and she chuckled. “You really want to hear this?”

He looked around the room. “Do I have anything else that requires my attention?” (Y/N) shrugged, he wasn’t wrong and lately that seemed to be an issue. “Besides, recklessness is my nature, especially when I intially joined the Brotherhood. Got into a few scraps my time there.”

“Really?” Laying in bed, dark hair disheveled, light pink in the cheeks, eyes sleepy, Shay didn’t appear anything more than a man. Shay chuckled at her disbelief. “I don’t mean to cause offense, you just don’t look the trouble making type.” 

Shay laughed, cocking a brow. “What type do I seem then?” She laughed but didn’t answer, instead looking away for hide the sudden blush on her cheeks, but Shay pressed. “Not intimidating, so maybe mysterious?” (Y/N) couldn’t look him in the eye without laughing, and Shay laughed too. “Apparently I’m funny, though I’m not sure many others would agree.” Then he became soft, his voice lowering. “But not scary, right? I… I don’t scare you, do I?” 

The tension in the room shifted, and (Y/N) watched him again. Shay leaned forward, awaiting an answer, his left brow slightly raised. “No, Shay, you don’t scare me.” 

His smile lit up the room, and he leaned back to relax against the wall. “Good.” He breathed, still weak, “Good.”

“Why are you here, Shay? As a Templar?” She thought aloud, not knowing where her thoughts were leading her but thankful for the conversation. “You seem like a nice man, good heart, and I’ve seen you’re a great fighter; so why here? Why them? What did you see in the Templars that you didn’t see in the Brotherhood?”

Shay watched her, his eyes holding hers to intensely that she was about to look away before he spoke and broke the spell. “A cause I believed in. A cause that believed in me.” (Y/N) nodded, and Shay straightened up, his eyes growing heavy and his smile dream-like. “This thing that is upsetting you, think about why it is, and think about what it says about you and what you fight for.”

(Y/N) looked away, a blush raising to her cheeks. “Shay, you’re-” She turned around, and the Templar was asleep. Head cocked to one side, his hair disheveled, and a pink tint to his cheeks; Shay appeared to all the world as just a man. (Y/N) adjusted his head to a more comfortable position and tucked him in. Thoughts swirled in her head, but dawn brought absolution.

Sneaking out before the sun rose, she found the deck barren save for the outline of a man looking over the side. Facing the horizon, Haytham’s hands were clasp behind his back. (Y/N) joined his side, and the pair of them watched the cusp of the sea. The sun had not yet fully risen, so the sky was still dark blue and starry. 

“Come to give me the lashing you believe I deserve?” Haytham broke the silence. His tone was cavalier, but she could see his hand on his hilt. Hm, maybe she intimidated him as much as he did her. “Or do you simply not understand what a duel is?”

“I came to apologoize.”

“How fortunate for me.”

Pushing down the desire to backhand the Templar, she kept her tone as vacant as his. “My outburst yesterday was unnesscessary. My frustrations shouldn’t have been on display like that, especially not in front of the crew.”

“Hm.”

“But understand this. If ever your actions, and lack thereof, harm Shay in any way, I will be on you so quickly, you’ll think you’ve gone to hell.”

A ghost of a smile danced on Haytham’s face, but he kept eyes to sea. “Is that a threat?”

She kept her stance same as him. “Do you feel threatened?” Haytham turned to face her, taken aback by her forwardness.

If Haytham smiled, it was this eerie smirk that he portrayed now.

“Good.” (Y/N) was about to turn on her heel when Haytham withdrew his sword and cut off her exit, his blade hovering at her waist. If he was to make a sharp left, he’d cut her open. 

“What are you-?”

“Want to play for my sympathies, Mistress Cormac, then one must earn them.”

“Master Kenway-” He made a move to her side, and she blocked this by pulling her own sword and swatting his away. This brought the smile back to his face, and she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad one.

She needed space, Haytham had her blocked between himself and the side of the ship. She made a move to attack his side, and he sidestepped as she hoped he would. Darting quickly to the right, she pushed past him and to the center of the deck. Haytham frowned as her wit, but kept up guard up and the pair danced. Haytham tested her range with quick jabs to her sides, testing her reaction time and ability to adapt. (Y/N) allowed him to, hoping he’d think he was in charge.

When he tested her right side again, she parred the blow with her sword and circled it back to him. Kicking him square in the chest to give her more space, now was his turn to be tested. Haytham was right handed but had no trouble switching to his left if the need arose. He always stepped with his left foot foward. Jabbing at his side, he blocked her blow with the hilt of his sword, then elbowed her in the face. Or tried. Dancing back she ducked, then kicked out catching him at the knee and making him stumble. But Haytham was a fast study. Instead of fighting it, he allowed himself to tumble to the ground and used the motion to roll around her. 

Springing up, their swords clashed, the sound of metal ringing off metal. When he stabbed, she danced, when she hit, he parred. Around and around they went. Haytham’s face was beginning to red, sweat on his brow, but she didn’t judge, knowing she looked the same.

“My word, quite the swordswoman.” Haytham’s jab for conversation was meant to distract her, but she wouldn’t allow it. Sensing his bait didn’t work, Haytham drew his leg back and kicked hard. No contact, but (Y/N) dove backwards. As he intended, he rushed her, knicked her right shoulder, and she elbowed his ribs then pointed her sword at his neck.

Haytham’s eyes went wide, and her point moved from his neck upwards. There was a soft thud, and Haytham’s hat flew into the air. Positioning herself beneath it, it landed atop her head, and she bowed dramatically. Haytham growled, and his anger drove him. He swung his blade down hard, and she blocked. Haytham was stronger than her, but she was faster. In a final act of desperation, he swung, knocked the blade from her hands where it fell to the deck with a clang.

“What the hell is going on up here?” Shay stood at his door, his mouth gapping open. This distraction gave Haytham pause and she tackled him, getting into his arms, and rolled, taking his sword with her. Haytham looked wildly between her and then back to Shay. Watching his sword pointed at him, Haytham frowned.

(Y/N) laughed and flipped it, handing the hilt to him and removing his hat. Haytham took the hilt in one hand and snatched his hat and returned it to his head with the other. “Master Kenway was just teaching me a few things, isn’t the right?” 

Shay walked slowly between them, and Haytham returned his sword to his side. “Yes, we all learned something today.”

“Good.” Shay didn’t know what else to say. He spied her sword on the deck and bent over to retrieve it. Handing it back to her with a look, she tucked it back to it’s hilt. The sun was beginning to raise and with it, land could be seen. “Aye, looks like we’re landing soon.” His cheery disposition returned, Shay turned to Haytham. “Will you be needing anything before we dock, Master Kenway?”

“Besides getting off this ship and continuing our work, no.” Haytham returned to his place overlooking the sea. Shay placed a tight hand on her shoulder and turned her around, back to the room. “Mistress Cormac?” Haytham called, and she turned over her shoulder. He nodded slowly. Then he turned his back, and the sun rose. When the door closed behind them, Shay dropped his arm from her shoulder and scrowled. “What the hell was that?!”

“Haytham is an ass! He wasn’t helping me take care of you and he didn’t care what happened!” The explaination sounded weak, even to her. Shay was fumed. Where once his skin had been paled, it now tinged with frustration. 

“Why do you care?” He walked the space between them in two strides. (Y/N) become suddenly very aware how far larger he was when she attempted to glare up at him. His brows were furrowed and his frown deepened. “What happened to the low profile, or did you forget that you’re the only Assassin on a Templar ship?”

She rolled her eyes and pushed away from him, desperate to get away from his beautiful eyes. Normal. Normal eyes. She shook her head. “This isn’t me. I don’t run from a fight and I certainly don’t let someone disrespect someone I car-” She shut her mouth, firmly planting her lips together. “Someone’s who’s helped me.” She turned her back to him and closed her eyes. Drawing in a deep, she said, “I just need to dismantle this Brotherhood and ensure the safety of the sites. Then, I can go home and put this behind me.” When she opened her eyes, she turned back to face him. Finding he hadn’t left his spot, she crossed her arms and kept her distance. “Never mind why I did it, it’s done. Haytham is probably confused and will question why I fight like I do, but I didn’t use any of my Assassin training. Hell,” She threw her arm to the side and indicated to the bed. “I left my Hidden Blade behind too!” 

Shay closed his eyes, wrinkled his nose, then released the tension. “Going forward,” his dark eyes darted up from the floor to her, and she shifted under the gaze but kept contact. “If we’re to be a team, we’re going to act like one. Meaning, we trust one another and don’t rush into things without a plan.” Shay rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and muttered. “God, what have I become?”

(Y/N) looked down at her boots and then up at him. He was right. What was happening to her? She was a trained Assassin, a Mentor!, and somehow all that flew out the window with him. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry?” Shay snapped his head back to her, a brow cocked.

“You’re right. I rushed into this and will do better to ensure our partnership doesn’t cause you to lose your head.” Walking over with a hand outstretched, (Y/N) waited. “What do you say, partner?”

Shay observed her hand a moment. Shaking it and smiling, he said, “Guess you have good timing. We’re almost to our destination, we’ll be off this ship, and we’ll stop the Assassins. Though I have one request.” He looked behind him to ensure their privacy. “Stay out of trouble.” He returned his gaze to her and found her frowning.

“Are you serious?” Shay grinned. The tension having passed between them, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Or perhaps it was trouble he enjoyed.

“Mistress Cormac, you are to stay out of trouble. Master Cormac wants to ensure he’s been understood. If we’re going to be fake courting, you might as well fake listen to me. Can you do that?”

“If my husband ever spoke to me like that, we’d have a funeral, not a wedding.”

“Trust me, I doubt any man could stand for much longer if they spoke to you in such a manner.” Shay laughed, leaning down.

“Lucky I need you then.” She retorted, staring up.

Shay smirked, “I make my own luck.”


	9. Chapter 9

Trouble? He thought she would get into trouble? Shay grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley. Jack disappeared down another one. Shay leaned over her, his hair brushing against her face when he looked over his shoulder, heard the guard coming, and rested his face down again. Shielding her from the world, she could only see his face. She had to admit, she got lost in eyes that stared down at her with such expression she couldn’t understand why her heart was hammering more now than it had in battle, or why it was suddenly hard to breathe. The steps faded away, but Shay remained where he was. 

“Um, I think they’re gone?” She whispered and, suddenly aware of their placement, Shay straightened. 

“Are you ok?” He looked away, acting like he was surveying the area, but his methods were too jumpy. His eyes went back to hers, his face flashed red, and he turned around again.

“I’m fine, yourself?” She rolled her shoulders and hopped foot to foot. Everything seemed in order. 

“I’m fine, thank you for asking. Shall we be off?” Shay gestured for her to follow him, and they made their way to the Morrigan. What he had said before the fight stayed with her. 

“The Assassins have figured out how to make the box work?” She asked as they neared the ship.

“With that Manuscript, it’ll be soon before they activate the sites and send the world to hell.” Shay was so upset of the news that lines hollowed his cheeks and pulled at his mouth. His eyes went dark as his thoughts went far away. (Y/N) wanted to spare him this pain. The Manuscript felt heavy in her jacket. She opened her mouth to tell him, to explain why she had it and her part in all this, but the ship soon showed her face, and she bit down her lips. As long as she had it, everything would be fine. Right?

Night fell and Shay was at his desk. Thoughts from the day kept her awake, and she kicked off her boots and sat at the end of her bed balancing a dagger on her fingertips. The metal reflected herself, and she stared back into her eyes. Oh how she wished her mind was balanced like the knife. It dipped one side to the other, and she frowned at how unbalanced she felt.

It was for the mission, she told herself. Shay needed to know. How was he supposed to help if he didn’t know the details? That line of questioning was rational, but she didn’t feel like that. Emotional felt the better word, but as an Assassin she was trained not to make decisions based off emotion. Emotions were like the sea, constantly changing; but facts were stable. And she needed stability.

“What did that knife do to you?” Shay joked, lowering his book to peer at her. He watched her with an amused expression that crinkled his eyes. (Y/N) realized she was making faces at the knife and stopped playing with it. Seeing her shift, the corners of his mouth pulled down and his brows went up. “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to pry.”

“No,” she smiled, releasing her breath and knife. It went to the table. “No, I was just deep in thought.”

“Hm. Must have been quite a thought.” Shay continued, his eyes wary. “Would discussing it help? I am known to have my moments.” There was seriousness behind his joke. 

(Y/N) nodded to herself. “I’m nervous.”

“About the mission?” Shay put down his book and headed to the bed. He slowed himself when he came near, and indicated beside her. She nodded, and he took a seat by the pillows. “It’ll work itself out. We will succeed, you’ll see.” His smile was contagious, and she smiled in return. 

“I don’t want to lose that smile.” She said her thought aloud. Shay stammered, and she continued. “I just mean,” She threw her head back and looked up at the ceiling. “The thought that I’m thinking might upset you, and I’ve come to appreciate your friendship and don’t want to lose the way you look at me.”

Tears welled in her tears, and she frowned pushing them down. There it was. That no good emotion. She sighed, but allowed them to fall. “May I?” Shay asked, and she looked down to see him extending a hand. She shook her head. “Come on, lass. I know we haven’t known each other long, but I’ve come to think of you as a good friend. When a friend is hurting, I’d like to help, and considering that I have few of those around…” Shay cocked his head to the side, and she laughed. Tears spilled and she pat them away with her sleeves.

“Just remember that you wanted to know, and if you get mad then I ask that you don’t throw me overboard.” 

“Trust me, I’ll be a gentlemen and wait til I see land first.” They stared each other down a moment before bursting into laughter. The laughter alleviated the tension and when she spoke next, she spat out the words. 

“I have the Manuscript.” 

There. It was said. Her hand was holding his tightly, and she didn’t remember when she’d taken it. But he had been right. It helped. She couldn’t look at him, so she stared at her boots on the floor. 

His thumb gently traced the back of her hand. “And?”

(Y/N) turned her head. Of all the things she’d thought Shay would say, this did not make the list. “And?”

Shay nodded, tightening his hold on her. “Couldn’t imagine it in better hands.”

“Is that all you’re going to say, Shay? Really?”

Shay threw up his hands, hers went with him. “What would you like me to say?”

“I thought you’d be mad that I kept this from you. Maybe think I’m a liar, or untrustworthy.”

“Are you untrustworthy?” His eyes held hers and he smiled. “Knowing you have the Manuscript brings me comfort. It’s safer in your hands than anywhere else, and that gives me relief.” Now was his turn to look to the ceiling. He closed his eyes and hummed. “Huh, that could have been worse.”

“Could have been worse? I don’t understand you at all, Shay!” Her words were meant to be taken seriously, but she was laughing. “What could I have said that would have given me the reaction I was looking for?”

Shay watched her from the corner of his eye, and unless she was mistaken, he was blushing. “If you fake courted another, or… real courted.”

(Y/N)’s cheeks went aflame. When Shay looked down at her again, that usual smile just barely on his lips, the tension in the room was different. A match would ignite.

Her lips met his, and they felt like how she’s thought. Soft and full, his stubble tickling her chin. His hand went to caress her face and just like that, he pulled away.

“I-” His voice was thick, and his eyes wouldn’t focus, flitting from her eyes to her lips and back again. Raspy, he asked, “Are you sure?”

“Are you?”

Shay responded by pulling her to his mouth again and securing her by one hand while his other caressed her cheek, fingers tracing her jaw until it went to the back of her neck and tangled into her hair. The need to be close to him was intense, and she scoot closer. Shay helped her the rest of the way by pulling her to his chest. Her fingers tangled in his hair and Shay laughed.

It started off as a giggle and then turned into a chuckle rumbling from deep within his chest, shaking her. (Y/N) was practically on his chest, and she moved over to the bed to give him space. Shay didn’t let her get too far. Kicking off his boots in a swift motion, his arms wound around her waist and he kept her to his chest. She was comfortable there and tilted her head back to kiss his chin.

“What’s so funny?”

“Don’t know how I got so lucky is all.” He responded.

Instead of fighting for a better quip, she nestled against him, enjoying him massaging her scalp. “You know you’re not sleeping at the desk tonight, right?”

“If you want me here, then here is where I shall be.”

The following morning, they awoke in each others arms having spent the whole night talking. And kissing. And just being together. When morning came, they got ready for the day, got their mission, and exacted it. 

“Hope?” Shay frowned and looked far away. (Y/N) didn’t pretend the way he said her name didn’t bother her. “I pray it’s not you.”

“I take it if we’re taking down the Assassin then we best hurry it up.” Haytham read the remainder of the transcript before tucking it into his pocket. 

“Need a lookout?” (Y/N) asked, but Shay looked uncertain.

“Go on then. Can’t have you ruining the mission with a knife to your back.” Haytham said, and Shay thought it over a moment more before agreeing. The thoughts that swirled in her head, she tried to control. He didn’t want her to come with him because it was Hope, she told herself. Why? She shook her head of such foolish notions. Shay hadn’t said he felt anything, but surely the night they had meant something. Right? No! She wasn’t supposed to be thinking such things! She was working! She was an Assassin!

She knew not the goings on of his battle but, when she heard the sound of glass breaking, she bolted towards it just as a large man collided with her. Liam knocked her to the ground, groaning and sprawling beside her. Her head rang from where it had hit a rock, blood tickling her neck on it’s way to her shirt, and when she opened her eyes she found him in a similar state. 

Holding his head and pulling away to see blood, he groaned, and opened his eyes. Recognization. Rage. (Y/N)’s eyes went wide and she instictively felt her inside pocket. The Manuscript was gone. Panic set as she pat her sides, and she struggled to sit. Her heard was swimming when she looked again to Liam and found, to her horror, the Manuscript laying in the mud between them. Her reaction was slow, her mind sluggish.

“Liam, are you alright?” Instinct took over, and for a moment she forgot he was supposed to be a foe. 

He’d seen it. Diving for it before she could construct the thought to do the same, the larger man rolled, grabbed the book, and landed on top of her. Hidden blade scratching her throat, (Y/N) reflected on her life with no regret. She’d done what she’d had to for the Brotherhood, and if she was to die because of it then she could think of no other way she’d want to go. 

The defiance must have been in her eyes because Liam hesitated. If he’d been anyone else, she would’ve jammed her blade into his neck and ignored the spray of blood that rained down on her. As it was, her arms were pinned under his weight and she couldn’t hurt him. It was Liam. The same Liam who helped her up the stairs, that ensured she was taken care of during her stay at the Homestead, that entertained her with training and stories while the other Assassins disappeared. His body was crushing her so that her back was damp with mud and it was hard to draw breath. If he didn’t kill her now, then suffocation would do the job.

His own breathing was difficult. His eyes were watery and they caught hers. Then, there was a snick.

“Damn it!” He growled, his blade was gone but his hand hovered over her face. Undecision plain on it. “What the hell do you think you’re doing there? What the hell are you doing with him?” 

(Y/N) opened her mouth, gasping, “You’re wrong about him, Liam. The sites- they…” It was getting hard to think. Black dots popped in her eyes. (Y/N)’s mouth opened and closed. Liam glared down.

The sound of rain pattering on the ground was the only noise passing between them. Then, relief. “This was for our friendship.” Liam breathed, then pushed off her and ran. A coughing fit escaped her as she gulped down air, sweet air! This was mirrored by Shay, who’d turned the corner wheezing. A hand to his stomach, he limped over to her, and upon seeing her on the ground, ran.

His fingers danced gingerly over her skin, as if touching her would break her.“(Y/N)? (Y/N)!?” Lifting her head and seeing the blood, he held her to his chest and looked around wildly. “I knew this was a bad idea. You’re hurt because of me. I knew I shouldn’t have agreed you to come.” Shay rocked back, and lifted her into his arms. 

“Master Cormac.” She groaned, “Fancy meeting you here.” Was it the rain that ran down his face? “What befell you? Were you successful?”

“That doesn’t matter.” Shay looked between her and their path, afraid to take his eyes off her. “I knew you shouldn’t have come. I’ll kill them for hurting you.”

Then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

When she awoke, the room was still spinning. No, not spinning. Swaying. And this wasn’t a room, she could tell by the familiar ceiling, this was the Captain Quarter’s on the Morrigan. With a roll of her eyes, her sight landed to Shay. Sleeping beside her, sitting on a chair with his forehead on the bedsheet. The events from before the sleep were wonky, but she remembered them. Liam. Poor Liam.

“Shay?” His name was a croak, but he responded by bolting up. Wiping sleep from his eyes, he blinked before his eyes focused on hers. “I lost the Manscript.” Tears ran down her face as the day’s events returned to her. One job, she had one job.

Relief colored his features, and he muttered to the heavens before looking back at her. “You’re awake, thank God, how are you feeling?” 

“It doesn’t matter. I lost it.” She struggled to sit up, and his hands ghosted over her. By the determination set in her jaw, he backed off. “We have to retrieve it. I have to find it.” She made a move, but his hand stopped her. (Y/N) frowned at the shake of his head. “There’s time! We can go back!”

Shay took her hands and held her steady on the bed, explaining, “They’ve already left by ship, and we’re right behind them. If the Manuscript is onboard then I’m going to retrieve it.”

There it was again. He didn’t want her on a mission. (Y/N) groaned, at him, at her current state, at the loss of the Manuscript. “I can do it.”

“No doubt you could, but you’re injuried. Probably could last in a fight, but I for one would not like to see how long.” (Y/N) couldn’t look at him. Too damn proud. “How’re ya feeling?”

Her head felt heavy and her hand went to her right eye. Admid the swirling thoughts in her head and the actions that brought them there, she hadn’t noticed a bandage there. “I- I think I’m ok.”

Shay handed her a mirror, sheepish. “Not my best work, but it did the job.” 

The bandage was slightly bloodied in the center, and she undid it to reveal stitches running up her brow. Her flexed her brow, and the sutures moved easily with it. Shay was waiting for an answer.

“Wonderful work, Shay. I’m not even joking. It looks,” she moved again. “There’s definately going to be a scar.” She wilted, and Shay kissed her forehead.

“Makes you look distinguished.” Shay mused.

She hummed, “A matching set.” Her fingers traced over his own scar, and he kissed her again. “Are we still doing this?” Shay looked confused and she pointed to him and then herself. 

“Unless you don’t want to.” Shay’s eyebrows pulled up, sorrow painted his features. 

“I mean,” she felt foolish saying it, “you didn’t want me on the Hope Mission, I feel like you don’t want me on this mission. Guess I’ve been having doubts. I mean, l’ll still help with the mission for the sites regardless.”

Shay frowned, “Is that what made you so quiet? You thought I didn’t want you there?”

“Well,” she was definately sounding crazy, she thought, but working through her thougts and feelings coud do nothing but help. “I suppose, foolishly, that you didn’t want me there…for another reason?”

The meaning didn’t take long to sink in, and when it did, Shay turned beet red and stammered. “Oh.” She nodded.

Shay nodded. “Nothing ever happened between us, though at one time I do admit there was a possibility. But I was a boy, and what boy doesn’t believe he has a chance with every lady he meets? But that wasn’t the reason I didn’t want you to come. Honestly, I knew you’d be more than able to handle yourself, but I know, knew, Hope to be a ruthless Assassin. If she’d seen you then she’d use you to get to me, and I couldn’t let anything happen to you. This might come as a shock to you, but I really like you (Y/N), and if I haven’t made that apparent then I’m seriously lacking as a suitor.”

“As for this mission,” Shay chewed his bottom lip, “It was a close call, (Y/N). Been chasing them a few days now, and you’ve been in and out of sleep the whole time.”

“I have?” It hadn’t felt that way, but the shadows under his eyes were pronounced, and he looked thinner. She took his hand and allowed him to help her up. “Sorry, I just…” What? Was unsure? Scared? All the above? “I’m new to this, Shay, and I really like you. Guess I wanted to make sure you felt the same.”

She reached up on her tiptoes for a kiss, she couldn’t get enough. “I’ve no doubts now.” Returning to the work at hand, she asked, “What are we to do?” He span her around until they reached the desk and she pulled on her bracers, boots, and blade.

When she was done, Shay lifted her chin with a finger and kissed her softly. “More of this.” 

“Always.” She grinned, and she meant every word. “But I’m sure the crew will want Haytham leading them for long.”

Shay shrugged, “Guess we do have those Assassins to chase down. Save the world and all that business.”

“Completely dull.” Their grins cracked their stoney expressions, and Shay lead her to the door. “But more of this after. For sure.”

“As much as you want.” She composed her blush as for the first time in days, she stepped into the sun. It blinded her a moment, but once her vision cleared she was able to see.

The deck was busy, and Haytham, in all his glory, stood overlooking them like a man on a very high horse. “Took you long enough, Master Cormac. I take it the Mistress gave your ear a good lashing for running off into danger again? Ah, the wonders of married life.”

“Kind of you to ask, Master Kenway, but no. (Y/N) was too busy aiding our mission to lecture me about anything.” Shay responded kindly, and Haytham frowned. 

“Well, I do hope you at least know the location of our next target.” Haytham gave her a look, then turned his nose and looked away.

“Set sail to Anticosti!” Shay yelled to his men. Haytham scowled at his tactics, and (Y/N) suppressed her snicker. Shay gave her a kiss on the forehead and in a gentler voice said, “Mistress, would you be so kind as to grab me a new blade from the room? This one is useless.” Shay handed her his sword, and she turned on her heel and headed back to the room. In a lower voice, Shay said to Haytham. “That’s to be my wife, Master Kenway. Take heed you treat her with respect.” 

(Y/N) blushed.

It deepened with the realization that the sword was fine.

The next stop was Anticosti, the target Chevalier de la Venrendrye. The ship was under attack. Haytham and her were in the midst of it. Shay went after Chevalier.

“Know to do more with that thing than steal hats?” Haytham called over his shoulder, taking out his blade and readying himself for battle. She rolled her eyes, but copied his stance. “What are you waiting for then?” Haytham waited for the men to attack him, but her style was go for the kill first. Those who were stupid enough to underestimate her were quickly cut down, those who learned, lived a little longer only to have to face the might of (Y/N) and Haytham combined. 

Their backs touched. Both were startled at the contact, and stared at one another blankly. (Y/N) nodded, and determination set at Haytham’s brow. Jaw set, eyes focused, the fight began. She ducked under the sword that swung wildly, and jabbed her sword into the foe’s stomach before standing. Another attacked as her pried her weapon from her first fallen body, and a sword took him down. The spray of blood washed over Haytham’s jacket. (Y/N) threw a dagger at him. It flew past his ear and landed into another foe’s eye. The man fell to the ground, and Haytham turned to finish him off. Resuming their back to back, they continued the dance. Haytham got to one knee and stabbed a man in the chest. Using his back as a baseboard, she leapt off him, hidden blade emerged, and sank it deep into the last foe.

“That does explain things.” Haytham said when she landed, and she slowly turned around. 

A man was rushing him, and (Y/N) said, “Haytham, I can explain.” Putting her hands up to fight, she readied herself for whichever man would attack first.

Without a thought, Haytham pushed his right arm behind him, and the man fell, his eye bloodied and him dead. The snick of his blade returning to his wrist was recognizeable, but his grin was not. Haytham smirked, “What? Thought you were the only ones?” (Y/N) rolled her eyes, smiling, and tried to walk past him; but he grabbed her shoulder. Her body tensed for another battle, but found Haytham eyeing her. “Good strike, (Y/N). Wasn’t as sloppy as usual. Come.” He escorted her to the other side of the Morrigan. “Let’s see if Master Cormac requires our assistance, shall we?”

Haytham and (Y/N)’s banter was cut short at the sound of a yell. “That’s Shay.” They said in unison, and ran to find the Templar shaking his head over Chevalier’s dead body. 

“Shay? What-?” She ran over to him, but froze when he yelled again, threw Chevalier’s arm off him, and growled. (Y/N) remained where she was as he strode past her to Haytham.

“What is god’s name?” Haytham looked between him and the body on the ground.

“It was a trick! Liam and Achilles are heading up north as we speak! They knew I would lead us the wrong way! They knew!” 

The echoes of Shay’s scream echoed out. The ship was silent. Both men grew quiet, thinking deep within themselves. (Y/N) watched the blood pool on the deck. Would it be harder when it was an Assassin she knew? “Then we stop them.”Confusion mixed with defeat on their faces. The strength within her words grew. “We’re going stop them. That’s what all this was about, right?” Shay and her made eye contact. “That’s what we’re going to do. Turn the ship around,” she ordered the men, “we’re heading north!”

For a moment, no one moved. Not a word was said. Haytham’s face cracked a smirk, and Shay smiled, a fire returning to their eyes. Shay turned to the crowd, “You heard the lady! Get her going, lads!” 

“Come on! Come on!” Haytham bound up the steps and hurried the men along. “Haven’t got all day, now have we?”

Shay’s smile grew when she headed to him, and he leaned down so only she could hear. To the crew, it looked like a loving embrace between a future husband and wife, to them it was a converastion. “Thank you, Mistress Cormac.” His breath warmed her cheek. “I really mean that.” Shay gave her a kiss on her cheek, leaving her blushing before heading to the wheel


	11. Chapter 11

The Arctic Circle. Frost clung to the Morrigan, and snow fell on her lashes. Her palm itched with anticipation as they docked. Haytham was silent, Shay helped her off, and the trio began the final leg of their journey accompanied only by the sound of snow crunching underfoot. “Are you sure, Master Kenway?” A crew member asked, eyeing (Y/N).

To which Haytham replied, “There’s no one else I would have at my side, sir.” His tone was not as annoyed as it usually was. Shifting through the snow was a tiring task as she had to bring her knee almost completely to her chest to get over the heaps. Haytham and Shay traveled with ease. Curse them and their long limbs. Keeping her wits about her, (Y/N) tested the range of her finger to her hidden blade in case the need arose, and repeated the tenets to herself as the mouth of the cave grew until it was large enough to swallow the Morrigan herself.

The opening stood before them, and it was Haytham who spoke. “We all know what must be done?” His eyes fell to her. “We do whatever we must to ensure the Assassins don’t get their hands any farther into the sites than they have. Agreed?” His eyes never left her, and it dawned to her that he was speaking to her. This was it. This was the moment where she would be turning against the Assassins. Joining the enemy.

“We do what we need to to protect the sites.” She nodded, and Haytham turned to face the caves. “After today, they will never be disturbed again.”

“After today, these sites will never be disturbed again.” Shay repeated, and they headed in. Towers of ice and walkways of glass reflected their stern faces as they hurried through. One walkway made her dizzy. A single path with death drops on both sides. Shay was behind her, Haytham in front, and she noticed him wavering. Not caring if he would stab her and throw her off the bridge, she slid her hand into his and lead the men across. Once on the other side, Haytham released her.

Running into a clearing, they found Achilles and Liam in the midst of conversation. “Shay was right.” Disbelief colored Achilles’s tone and they turned when the trio entered. Both men stared, and (Y/N) gulped as Achilles’s eyes landed on hers and he glared. Liam on the other hand was far worse. His eyes hardened once they found hers, and never left. It was like he was judging her, was hurt, and wanted her to know.

Before she could open her mouth to apologize, Shay called, “So you finally admit I was right?” Though his hands were relaxed by his side, she could see his fingers itching to use his Hidden Blade.

“Such arrogance.” Achilles growled, and Haytham took a step, his hand on the hilt of his sword so all would know his intentions. He did not come here for idle chat.

“Yes, we’ve been working on that.” He responded, stone faced though his tone was playful.

“So, you’ve sided with them.” Liam spat, eyeing Shay and then her. Those eyes once filled with such kindness now held venom. (Y/N) felt very small.

“The only side I have is for these sites.” She responded.

“What are you going to do, Liam? Shoot her in the back?” Shay growled and the men regarded each other. (Y/N) and Haytham inched closer, feeling Shay’s wrath.

“Shoot you? That was Chevalier.” Liam rose a brow, then quickly reached for his own gun. “I don’t miss.”

“Stop!” (Y/N) pushed Shay behind her. One hand pushing on his chest and the other outstretched to Liam who was being held back by Achilles. “That thing goes off, we all suffer.”

“You’d protect him?” The gun pointed at her wavered. For once, the room went silent. The only noise was the breathing of the party, and the crack and groan of the ice.

“Yes.” Puffs of vapor left her lips. Slowly, Liam lowered his gun, but continued to glare. “We all know the nature of these sites now. Let’s leave them be. If it’s a fight you desire, let’s begin it outside.”

“Stand down, Liam. We have the Manuscript. We’ll find the others.” Achilles was saying, and she intervened.

“About that.” She beckoned. “I need it back.”

“What?” Achilles was aghast, the offense coloring his face and tone. “You insubordinate little girl.”

“I’ll take it back, Achilles. Hide it where none may find it.” She could see the resolve abandoning him. Any thought that this might end peacefully began to ebb from her mind. “Must this always end in violence?”

Achilles seemed to think about it. Growing, he took the Manuscript from his pocket and held it out. Looking away as if the act disgusted him, he eyed the site. (Y/N) looked at Shay. His mouth was set in a hard line, and he shook his head. Placing a hand to keep her back, Shay strode up the steps, hand outstretched. Liam stepped down to give them room, and took his place beside (Y/N). She tried looking at him, but he wouldn’t look at her.

“Thank you, you don’t know-” Before Shay could finish, Achilles struck. Like a striking snake, Achilles whipped his pistol to Shay’s temple. (Y/N) wasn’t aware she’d screamed until Liam sprang to hold her back.

“Mentor!” Liam was just as shocked as her. Grunting to control her, he span around and crossed her arms around herself. 

“Liam, let me go!”

But he ignored her, staring at his best friend shaking under his Mentor. “Mentor! Don’t do this.” Liam’s arms were binding her, and fighting against him only made him tired. (Y/N) wilted.

“Never trust an Assassin.” Haytham growled, hand resting on his own gun. Calculating if he could get a shot before Achilles could, and wondering what that would do to the room they were in.

“I’ve wanted to do this a long time, Shay.” Achilles pressed the gun to his temple, making Shay flinch. His eyes never left hers. “After all you’ve done. It is a pleasure saying goodbye.”

“Close your eyes, (Y/N). Alright? Close your eyes.” Shay said softly, like they were the only people in the room. “It’ll be just fine, my love”

It would. (Y/N) couldn’t tear her eyes away from Shay’s. Her mind was moving too fast, jumping from idea to idea until it finally landed on…“You can’t read it without me, Mentor.” The room went silent. Achilles froze. “Trade me for Shay.” Liam tightened his hold on her, and even Haytham took a step between them. (Y/N) pried herself from Liam’s grip and moved Haytham over. “How will you find the other sites without me?” Achilles eyes were glued to hers, and she spoke only to him. If this was what would save Shay, then she’d do anything. “Can’t use Franklin’s machine, it’s broken. That means I’m your only way.” Sensing the Mentor contemplating this, (Y/N) disengaged her hidden blades, dropped her blade, and her guns. They clattered on the ice. Climbing the icy steps slowly, she kept her eyes on Achilles.

“No, no, Achilles.” Shay’s voice was raising the closer she got. But Achilles was no longer interested in him, and it showed. His words became frantic. “I swear to God if you take her, I will not stop until I hunt you down. Do you hear me?” Shay vowed, and Achilles kicked him down the steps where he landed in a pile at Liam’s feet. Helping him up and dusting him off, the pair rolled their shoulders and judged the scene. Standing together like this, she could see how they were trained the same. Shay was a bit more lithe than Liam, but the way they moved was similar.

“Little girl, do you know what I’ve lost because of you and your crusade? You’ve undone years of work, and the foothold the Assassins had is lost.” She’d reached him now, and his gun was pointed at her stomach. “Can’t think of a better way to fix that than with your help restoring the rest of the sites.” Grabbing the back of her neck, Achilles moved her farther past the hovering artifact and towards a smaller, secondary tunnel. (Y/N) complied. At least the guys would be safe.

“We’re leaving. Anyone follows us, she dies.”

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine.” She stared at the secondary tunnel. Her eyes went to Haytham, and the hand hovering over his gun faltered. Liam put a hand on Shay’s shoulder, holding him back, and (Y/N) prayed he wouldn’t do anything stupid. (Y/N) trembled and allowed Achilles to walk her out. 

The artifact grew nearer and nearer. Her plan coming together. When they were beside it, (Y/N) pretended to stumble on the ice. Achilles lowered his weapon to help her, and that’s when she kicked it. The artifact shattered on the floor.

The ice fortress began to quiver and shake, and the floor between her and the men fell apart. She heard someone calling her name, but she couldn’t tell which one yelled it. Achilles grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, but the shaking ground ruined his balance.

That was all she needed. Smashing her head backwards, she was rewarded with a crunch and managed to grab the Manuscript from his hand. Achilles took a step back and raised the gun. The ground shook again, and his balance left him. She ran.

This hall was smaller and reflected back her fear etched face. The echoing steps of Achilles behind her panicked her heart as it sounded like a hundred of them pursuing. Pushing forward and losing her footing on the shaking ground, she found the mouth of the cave. Picking herself up, she ran until her stomach pained and her heart felt it would explode. The Manuscript heavy in her hand, she saw a piece of ice descend slowly over the mouth.

I’m not going to make it. I’m not going to make it. This cave will be my tomb.

Diving and praying for luck, she slide through the opening with time to spare and rolled head over heels down the snow. Snow soaked her back and the sun above blinded her. In her state, her mind had no direction, so she rolled to all fours and crawled in any. Just far from the mouth of the cave. That’s all I need to do.

A grunting behind her alerted her of company, and she already knew who. Raising to her feet, she faced Achilles. Manic eyes, a foaming mouth, (Y/N) couldn’t recognize the man before her.

“There was a better way, Achilles, you just wouldn’t listen.”

“That Templar got into your head. If your ancestors could see you now, they’d thank me for what I have to do.” Achilles bounded for her, and she readied herself for a fight. He was stronger but she was faster. All she had to do was keep the Manuscript from him.

Circling one another, (Y/N) realized they were beside the Morrigan, she could see it in the distance. Achilles stood between her and home, and that thought returned fire within her. “I am so sick and tired of people like you perverting what Altair stood for. He would’ve wanted us to work to protect the people, and you would use his name to cause harm. You don’t deserve to wear the title of Assassin.” Her words striking a cord, Achilles rushed her. Allowing him, she side stepped and kept control. He was acting out of emotion, but that was shifting. Her footwork, her actions, were placed in fact. Rolling around his shoulder, she clipped the back of his head with her elbow, then kicked in his knee. “Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent.” Achilles fell into the snow, but turned to punch. Stepping back, she raised her fists. “Even if another sheds blood in your name, your hands are also stained.”

“High and mighty!” Achilles leapt, and she fell back into the snow. Allowing the momentum to let her roll, she slid him off her and crouched. Achilles was shaking the snow from his arms and legs, and struggled to stand. “Allow me to teach you that even the mighty fall.”

Spitting a mix of blood and spit from her mouth, (Y/N) wiped her lips with her sleeve. “Hide in plain sight. We Assassins protect the world from the shadows, Achilles. We do not shake it’s foundation to win a war not worth winning.” Achilles rushed her. Grabbing her waist, he punched her face. The first caught her skull and made her vision blur. The second caught her jaw and made her thoughts skip and eyes swim. Strong hands went to her neck, and she felt the pressure as he began to strangle her. Breathing cut off, (Y/N) struggled.

The additional weight caused her to sink deeper into the snow. It crept into her clothes and chilled her to the bone. She had to get out of here. Allowing him the hits and gritting through it, she wiggled until she freed a fist and punched Achilles in the manhood. He fell off her. (Y/N) staggered to her feet and kneed the old man in the face. Coughing, gasping, and spitting out blood, she drew her leg as far back as it could go before releasing her pent up frustrations on him. His head flew back, blood spattering over the snow.

Panting, he kept his head down and (Y/N) kept her distance. “Finally,” She coughed, the air burning her throat. This was no time to keep track of injuries. The fight wasn’t over yet. Achilles needed to stay down.

Unfortunately, her vision was blackening, and her eyes were losing focus. “Never compromise the Brotherhood.” She spat blood. Droplets colored the overturned ice. Her voice was a yell now, rebounding off the palace around them. It reminded her of home, reminded her of Masyaf. Reminded her of Altair, and all the evil done in his name. The thought alone ignited a fire deep within her heart, and tears streamed down her cheeks. “By your tutelage, you’ve poisoned the Brotherhood of the Colonial Rite. You’ve polluted everything we strive for! Killed many in the name of our creed! Turned brother against brother! And for what?” She spat, her head swimming. Faltering a step, she took a knee into the snow, allowing herself some rest. Achilles hadn’t moved. “Because of this, Achilles Davenport.” The crunching of snow sounded to their right, and Liam put his hands up. (Y/N) continued, undisturbed. Good for Liam to be here. She needed a witness. “I strip you of your title, your weapons, and vestments. Not even a novice, you are an Assassin no longer.”

“Liam, please, help me.” Achilles coughed, and (Y/N) looked at her friend. Her old friend. Liam was frozen. “We don’t know what Shay has told her. Don’t you see? We can turn this around!” Achilles rolled to his side. His face was beginning to bruise, and the blood sprayed from his mouth when he spoke. Red covered the snow so much so that one could read their paths in battle without needing to track their steps. He captured Liam’s eyes. Liam’s gaze shifted between her and Achilles, but lingered on his Mentor. “Everything we’ve lost will not have been in vain.” Liam pondered this and conviction entered his eyes. (Y/N) felt her eyes tear. She was going to die here today. Liam was nodding, and began to approach. Achilles, happy his student was understanding, relaxed and laid on his back, looking triumphant.

Liam approached slowly, stepping closer to her. (Y/N) tried taking a step back, but her legs gave out. Leaning against a shelf of ice, she tried to formulate a plan against Liam. 

And couldn’t. 

His gentle eyes were the first she saw when she came here. Liam was, and had always been, her friend. Fighting Achilles meant something. Achilles stood for the wrong he’d done the Brotherhood. Liam? He was an Assassin learning from his Mentor. He was a good guy. 

A sigh of defeat escaped her, and the blackness ringing her vision closed slightly. Liam took another step, and Achilles laughed. Liam said, “When I first joined our Brotherhood, Achilles, you told me it was our job to protect innocents. No matter the cost to ourselves. I think I’m beginning to understand now.” Liam’s eyes slanted, his expression darkening. “What’s one death if it saves the rest of the world?” Liam said, focusing his eyes on (Y/N). Achilles had his age working for her, but Liam was strong, fast, and had all his weapons. (Y/N) tensed herself for another fight, but the action alone weakened her. In steps, he would have her. One bound, and he’d be atop her.

“I am proud of you, my best student.” Achilles was looking at the ship when Liam winked at her, and returned his look to the Mentor.

“I suppose that’s why Shay thought I’d make the best distraction.”

A cry from above made her and Achilles look skyward. Liam pulled her into his arms, covering her head at he dove them away. Her face buried against his chest, and she felt the final crumb of her energy leave. He smelled like mint. Snow crunched on her face, leaving her skin raw. Grunts and shouts sounded behind them, and Liam held her up. A safe distance away, she allowed him to support her as they watched Shay wrestle with Achilles. Haytham pointed his gun at the man. Once properly beaten and on his knees, Achilles glared up at Shay. “You’ve become a monster Shay. Come to finish what you’ve started?”

“That may be so, but I wear that mantel proudly.” Shay placed his gun back to his hip. “But you’ve no students now. No Brotherhood. You’ve been ended in the way that matters.”

“Not to me.” Striding up, Haytham shot and everyone leapt backwards. A scream filled the valley. Achilles clutched his knee. Haytham seemed unaffected. “Remember what happened here.” Haytham growled and turned on his heel leaving Shay to stare at his old Mentor before following after his new one.

“How are you?” Liam asked her and she nodded. Exhaustion set in, the fight leaving her system, and the weight of the Manuscript. Not trusting her words, she nodded. Liam secured his hold on her and moved her away from Achilles line of sight. “Let’s get that head looked at, aye lass?”

Haytham looked over his shoulder to the broken Achilles and shrugged, again bored of the ordeal. His dark eyes flickered intensely up and down her state. “If anyone is going to end you, it’s me, and not before we’ve had our rematch.” He scoffed, returning his weapons and looking back to the Morrigan. “Are you well?” His tone was short, clipped.

Heart warming, (Y/N) smiled. “I’ll be fine.” She breathed, watching the corners of the Templar Grand Master’s mouth pull up. “Thank you Haytham.”

He looked back over all of them. His genuine smile turning into a smirk. “Assassins and Templars working together. Who would’ve thought?”

“I quite enjoyed it. Wouldn’t mind making it a habit.” Liam chuckled. Haytham didn’t frown.

“What will you do now?” She looked up at Liam, and he shrugged. His gaze went to his Mentor, laying motionless in the snow, and he flinched away.

“The Brotherhood is broken.” He responded, “Someone has to put it back together again. Correctly this time.” He paused, returning his gaze to her. “I’d say it would mean a lot to have my friend beside me while I do so, but,” he looked at Shay and extended a hand. Shay stared at it a moment before taking it with a boyish grin. “I suppose there are more sites that must be found and protected.”

“There are.” She said and Liam helped her into Shay’s arms. His arm secured her waist and she leaned against him. Her head thudding against his chest. “Might need help translating the Manuscript.”

“Depends. You gonna lose it again?” Shay wagged it in the air, fanning her face, before handing it over.

“How did you?” Grabbing it from his hands, she moved it from her outside pockets to her inside one. She’d have to make a bag or secret place for it later.

“Maybe this was a good thing.” Shay continued, and they looked at him like he was crazy. “I mean, Assassin and Templar relations can only get better.” His hold tightened.

“Is that what you two have been calling it?” Haytham asked. Liam, Shay, and (Y/N) stared at one another wide-eyed, until Liam exploded in a fit of laughter. Shay turned bright red and (Y/N) spluttered. “But you’re right,” Haytham continued, his smirk deepening. Finally interested in the conversation, Haytham was enjoying himself. “Perhaps between the four of us, this war can end.”

“I know it will. I, for one, have seen enough for one lifetime.” (Y/N) groaned and Shay rubbed her arm.

“Let’s get her back to the Morrigan. Can you walk, love?” Shay’s lips brushed against her ear. Shaking her head, Shay handed Liam his guns and lifted (Y/N). Carrying her to the ship, her eyes fluttered closed. The crunch of snow accompanied them back, and she could imagine what her guys looked like. 

"Have the Manor running by the time we come to visit.” She mumbled, listening to Shay breathe.

“May it be soon.” Liam paused. “Better get him to a doctor.” Oh yea, Achilles was still in the snow.

“Until we meet again, Liam.” There was a clap on Shay’s back.

“Wouldn’t that be your luck, Shay.”

“I make my own luck, Liam.” (Y/N) impersonating Shay caused both Liam and Haytham to laugh.

Shay pouted. “Yea yea, let’s get outta here before we freeze to death. Can’t have our new Brotherhood ending before it begins.”

“Til we meet again, Master Kenway.” Liam’s voice grew farther away, his footfalls growing distant.

“Not if I meet you first.” Haytham responded. The sound of their footfalls on dull board indicated that they’d reached the ship. “Here.” Haytham said softly. A door opened and then swiftly closed. They were probably in Shay’s room. “I’ll get some ice and make some packs. Tilt her head up like this.” Shay eased her to the bed, and she felt her head propped up. “Keep her awake. I’m grabbing medicine.”

“Thank you, Haytham.” The door closed, and Shay’s breathing hitched. Wavered. Halted. (Y/N) fought to crack open a lid then another. Tears trickled down Shay’s face, and he’d lowered his hands into his prayer hands. Mouth moving but no words being sound, (Y/N) waited until he was done. When his eyes opened and found hers, she smiled.

“Are you ok?” She asked, feeling like her head weighed a thousand pounds.

Shay’s tears began anew as he threw back his head, and his chuckle echoed off the walls. (Y/N) winced at the sound. “I’m-I’m sorry.” Shay said softly. Kissing her temple, she leaned against his chest again and he stroked her hair as they talked. “Just hate seeing you like this.”

“What choice did I have?” She asked, and he kissed her temple again. It made her feel better.

“I didn’t want you to make that choice.” Shay’s voice dropped to a whisper and, he cradled her in his arms. She felt her lids growing heavy. 

“You would’ve done the same thing.” She yawned, fighting the urge to close her eyes. Everything hurt. “I heard what you called me. Didn’t you think I’d feel the same?”

Shay’s fingers never stopped, neither did his kisses. “I lov-” 

The knocking cut his sentence short. Haytham arrived shortly after and instructed Shay on how to hold her. “How are you feeling, Mistress Cormac?” He smiled, a true, kind smile. (Y/N) almost didn’t recognize him. Maybe she had to get almost beat to death on a regular basis. “Take these, you’re going to be asleep for a while. These are for pain, but Shay is here and will ensure you get them so don’t worry yourself. This,” Haytham placed a cloth filled with snow on her eye, her cheek, and her head. The relief was instantaneous. Groaning a thank you, Shay gave her the medicine, some water, and her eyes went heavy. “Rest well.” Haytham told her, and she was out.

When she awoke, she felt….great. Bruises had begun to heal, and her head felt better. The stitches on her eyebrow were removed and left her with a scar. Shay was laying in the bed beside her, his nose buried in a book.

Humming and burying herself in the crook of his arm, (Y/N) kissed his ribs and was rewarded with a giggle. Hm, it appeared Shay was ticklish. Must abuse that knowledge in the future.

“Hey!” Shay giggled, shimmying away before looping his arms around her and pulling her near. “Maybe I liked you better when you were sleeping.”

“Hm.” She chuckled, wincing a little. Her ribs still hurt. Shay reached over and grabbed her some medicine and water. When those were downed, she relaxed against him, his arms still around her, and gazed at him. “How long was I asleep for?”

“Only a day.” Shay smiled, happy that she was more herself. His eyes were gentle and he liked the look of her in his arms. “We’re heading back to the Colonies.”

“What happens next?”

Shay sighed, lips pursed. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather rest? I could read to you.” But she was already shaking her head. Shay sighed again, defeated. “First, we’re dropping off Haytham. He has work there and asked if I’d help him.” Shay paused, cheeks growing red. “I declined.”

(Y/N) rose her brows. “Why?” After everything Shay went through to become a Templar, it didn’t make sense to just…leave. 

“Do I really need to say it?” Shay chuckled, growing redder. (Y/N)’s grin grew. She was beginning to understand, but she just wanted him to say it. “I-I suppose I found a better calling.” His eyes flickered down to hers before looking back to the ceiling. “With you.”

“Oh.” She laughed softly, pulling herself up to kiss his cheek. 

“I love you.” Shay said, like he’d practiced those words a thousand times and would say them thousands more.

“I love you too.” Suddenly, Shay pulled at her and their lips met. Lips soft, delicate, and passionate. (Y/N) rolled on top of Shay, and sat at his waist. 

“Good.” Shay whispered, tracing his fingers over her cheek when they pulled apart. Eyes watching her like she was art. “Otherwise it would be embarrassing. Me leaving the Templars, you still an Assassin.”

(Y/N) played with his hands, chewing on her bottom lip. “I’m not sure I like the sound of that anymore.”

“Oh?” Shay twisted their hands to his chest and kissed hers while waiting for an explanation.

“After everything that’s happened, I suppose I see the Assassins in a different way. They can be corrupted, and no one is there to keep them in check.”

“Except us.”

“Except us.” She repeated, “But we’re going to need more people.”

“Are you suggesting we go rogue?” Shay wiggled his brows. “Who are you and what have you done with my love?”

“Oh hush.” She lowered herself to his face. Their lips a breath apart. “Rogues. I like that name.”

“As do I.” Shay grinned, appreciating her nearness. “What other work would you like to discuss, Mistress Cormac? Or are you satisfied with the way the world is?”

“Momentarily.” (Y/N) grew serious. “Though there is one thing we need to discuss.” Shay’s smile dropped, and he looked concerned. Her grin grew and she wiggled her hips. 

His eyes darkening, cheeks growing red, Shay’s grin copied hers. “Are you sure?” 

Her response was kissing him passionately.

Liam had assured them Achilles would live out the rest of his days under his watchful eye. He also promised to revitalize the Brotherhood and train Assassins again. Haytham bid them farewell at the Colonies, bowing low to (Y/N).

“Until we meet again, Mistress Cormac.”

“Haytham, I told you to call me (Y/N).”

Haytham thought this over, his shark grin reappearing. Adjusting his stance, and his hat, he smirked. “The next time we met, I’d imagine that shall be your true title. Why would I want to learn your real name now?” 

The Colonies were a smudge in the horizon. “Where now?” The wheel was heavy in her hands, but Shay was standing right beside her. The power of the Morrigan could be felt at her fingertips, and she planted her feet firmly. Just like he’d told her.

“Anywhere you want.” Shay whispered into her ear, watching the sunset. Hm, bed sounded nice, but how could she say that without him making a joke of it? 

“You’re distracting the Captain.”

Shay rolled his eyes and stood straighter. Wouldn’t want to wreck the Morrigan by flirting. The crew wouldn’t like that too much. Still, the enjoyment of bothering her was too overwhelming. Shay kissed her neck and shoulders, lips gently touching the skin. His breath caressing her. (Y/N) pouted over her shoulder, and Shay resumed hovering over her. It was like an angel was watching over her. “Shay!”

“Fine, fine, steer the ship.” Shay chuckled. “Where would you like to go?”

(Y/N) thought this over. “Somewhere sunny.”

“Somewhere sunny it is.” Shay stood beside her as she tried to give the wheel back. With a shake of his head, he pressed his body against her, his hands over hers as he turned the wheel. Shay’s voice was soft in her ear. “Didn’t the Great Altair marry a Templar?” (Y/N) found her throat suddenly very dry, so she nodded. Shay hummed. “Good to know.”

Their course adjusted, they sailing into the sunset.


End file.
